Reflections in the water
by Squeegee Bea
Summary: The story of a very proud demon and the mortal girl that changed his world. Very angsty/romance and rated M for language and romance scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do appreciate the use of them though!

ONE

Rin

"Master Jakken! Look! It's a firefly!" She shook the little imp roughly trying to get him to appreciate the wonder at such a fascinating little bug.

"Leave me in peace you wretched girl." Jakken replied with his high squeaky voice and a rough shove of her hand from his shoulders. The firefly winked at her, almost beckoning and then proceeded on its way. There was a moment of indecision as she thought of her Lord returning and finding her away from the camp. She would just be extra careful to return before he did. He hadn't commanded her to stay after all. He _had_ commanded Jakken to watch her so in fact if he did return it would be Master Jakken's fault. She giggled a bit but still determined to be back before her Lord returned. She just wanted to see where it was going anyway. Perhaps she would stumble on a field full of fireflies. Her eyes rounded at the thought and she quietly crept after the bug that seemed to be waiting for her at the line where the forest began.

She followed it for longer than she had originally planned when she did indeed stumble into a clearing. Just like the one where she had first met her Lord. Just as then there was a creature lying against a tree seeming to rest but she could tell the creature was weakened, perhaps from a battle. Instead of the terrible beauty that was her Lord the creature was an elderly and frail looking woman. She appeared to be human. Her eyes opened and saw Rin studying her. Rin was prepared to run when the old woman smiled kindly and gestured her forward. Rin hesitated a moment, knowing the anger the was sure to come if she was not there when he returned, but another kind smile and she took a few steps towards the woman. "Where do you come from child? How have you happened upon me?" The woman asked. Her voice was harsh and soft. Like an angry whisper.

"I followed the firefly from my camp at the edge of the trees. I should be getting back now." Rin felt uneasy as she watched the woman's eyes widen and then another smile, one not so friendly, spread across her face.

"Do you not know what I am girl?" Rin shook her head. She felt fear for this woman and could not understand why. "I am the faerie of these woods and I grant wishes to those who deserve it." Rin's curiosity got the better of her and she walked closer to the woman.

"A faerie?" The woman nodded. "But where are your wings?" The woman laughed a rich laugh that caused a hesitant smile from Rin.

"I have to hide them so humans don't take advantage of me." Rin made an "o" with her mouth but said nothing. "Do you want to make a wish?" Rin felt uneasy again. "You don't have to. I was just curious." Rin flashed back to her Lord saying the same phrase to her. Her unease was pushed back. Her Lord had saved her after he had spoken those words. How bad could this woman be?

"I don't know how." She responded quietly looking at the ground.

"Hmmm." The old woman said. "You tell me what it is you wish for and I will grant it. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Rin watched as the woman watched her. Time ticked by and the old woman grew impatient.

"Well, girl, what do you wish for?"

"To be with Lord Sesshomaru forever." She answered without hesitation. The old woman's eyes sparkled and her smile was back.

"Done."

Sesshomaru

"Rin, we're leaving." Sesshomaru's voice rang out in the camp causing Jakken to jump from his sleep. He began to stutter an apology but Sesshomaru had already turned towards Ah and Un. He heard nothing from the pile of fur that was Rin's sleeping pad. He stopped and turned slowly, allowing anger to seep into his voice. She had never defied him before; perhaps she had merely not heard him. "Rin. This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." Still nothing. Jakken was cowering on the other side of Ah and Un as Sesshomaru stalked towards the pile of fur. He angrily snatched them up intending to waken the sleeping child when he was surprised at finding merely fur in his hands. No Rin. He released the furs to fall to the ground and turned his angry glare at Jakken.

Days turned into weeks and Sesshomaru had found no trace of Rin. His anger toward Jakken had cooled after the initial few days. The imps repeated prostrations and apologies were more bothersome than helpful so even if he hadn't truly let it go he was inclined to pretend just to make him stop. He had tracked her scent to a little glade in the forest but not beyond. No amount of destruction, threats, or downright torture had revealed a hint to her location though he had done plenty of all three. Most of the demon world had given him a wide berth of late. His already thin patience was at a breaking point with only the slightest provocation causing him to snap viciously at anyone. He had but one avenue left to try and he really, REALLY, did not want to have to go there.

He could just let it go. She was a human after all. One who was amusing and

distracting at the same time. Sure she brought him some measure of peace and her voice was pleasing to him, not to mention her teasing Jakken. But she was still human and they were a weak and short-lived species. He would have to live without her soon enough. Did he really need to go rampaging through the country every time she disappeared? Was he really that dependant on such a little frail creature? He thought of not hearing her voice laughing as she tripped the imp or never hearing another of those ridiculous songs she invented then proceeded to sing without pause. He thought about never receiving one of her odd little gifts or seeing the smile lighten her eyes. He gritted his teeth and stifled most of the accompanying growl then gathered his power around him and disappeared.

He reappeared outside of the demon slayers village. Any other day the knowledge of a demon, even a half-breed, living inside a village of demon slayers would be amusing to him. Any other day and if he had been here for any other purpose. Said half-breed wasted no time in charging him from the gate to the village, yelling loudly and swinging his father's sword like the clumsy fool he was. Sesshomaru dodged neatly and grabbed the blade of Tetsusaiga with his hand, shoving it and his brother to the ground. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru has not come here for you this day." The half demon eyed him warily and growled. Sesshomaru fought the urge to teach him a lesson in respect and instead waited for him to get to his feet.

"If you don't want to fight then why are you here?"

"I have come to for that woman you traveled with." Sesshomaru stated blandly. Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion briefly before narrowing again and he proceeded to growl and curse.

"Over my dead body will you go anywhere near my mate." Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow quirk up and a small smile of disbelief spread his lips.

"Your mate, Inuyasha? Do you even understand what that means?" The mirthful contempt was ill concealed.

"Yea, probably a helluva lot better than you do." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother, not understanding what he meant. "You'll never have someone love you the way Kagome loves me. She accepts me completely for who and what I am and yea we get into now and then but still she doesn't leave. She'd die for me. Hell she has died for me before! You have no idea what that feels like. What kind of commitment that is. You never will either cause deep down inside you're a cold hearted bastard and I'm gonna…"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Sesshomaru watched as the enchanted beads pulled Inuyasha to the ground face first. The smile on his face evaporated at the sight of his brother, half demon though he was, at the command of a mortal. To see his father's blood so weak and tainted made his own boil. Sesshomaru turned to face the priestess in question and was surprised to find the girl had matured. Her beauty had changed from girlish to womanly since they had last crossed paths. She still disgusted his very being but he could appreciate a pretty face, even in a human. "You came to see me Lord Sesshomaru. I am intrigued. Would you care to come inside or would you rather stay out here?" Her voice had deepened as well.

"You promised not to do that anymore." A muffled Inuyasha spoke from the ground. Sesshomaru wondered if the woman's frail human sense could even hear him.

"I know I did. Don't come inside if you can't be nice to your brother, Inuyasha, I mean it." And with that she turned and walked back towards the demon slayers village. The nerve! Sesshomaru grinded his teeth together and managed to stifle the growl. He did however kick some dirt in Inuyasha's face as he walked past. Just for good measure.

Inuyasha's home was not what he expected. It was nothing compared to his palatial estate in the west obviously but it was more than he thought it would have been. Realizing he had ever put that much thought into it made his brow furrow slightly. "Please be seated if you wish." Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts. She sat on the floor and watched calmly while he struggled to put into words what he wanted from her. Just as he open his mouth to begin, the monk who had also traveled with Inuyasha burst through the door wielding his staff in a manner as if he thought he might actually cause Sesshomaru damage with it. "Miroku, he's a guest." The monk raised an eyebrow at her then returned to staring at Sesshomaru's perpetually blank stare. "Why don't you join us, if Lord Sesshomaru does not object of course?" What did he care? What was one more person to witness the utter humiliation at seeking help from his half-breed brother and his mate?

"This Sesshomaru has come to ask for your aid, young priestess." He said instead, choosing to ignore the monk entirely.

"My…aid?" She stuttered. Her round eyes and faltered heartbeat betrayed her shock. Inuyasha managed to collect himself enough to come into the house and sat next to his mate. An identical look of shock graced his face as well. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to voice the groan he felt. Did he not just ask them for help? What did they want him to do? Beg? She recovered from her shock enough to formulate a question before his temper got the better of him. "I will do what I can. With what would you like my assistance?" She asked, still blinking rapidly but at least her heartbeat was within normal guidelines.

"My ward, the girl Rin, has disappeared." Sesshomaru stated with his normal bored tone. Kagome's eyes widened marginally but she said nothing.

"Did you try tracking her?" Inuyasha quipped from his place beside Kagome. Sesshomaru turned slowly and leveled a malevolent glare at his brother who turned from him only to cower away from his mate's disapproving eyes.

"I traced her a few feet from where we had camped for the night but not beyond. Do you honestly think, Inuyasha, that I would not try everything in my power before coming here?" Inuyasha looked as if he wanted to retort but it was the monk who spoke up.

"Where exactly was this camp?" Sesshomaru steeled his spine, promised himself to thrash the monk later, and gave him the location. All was quiet for a few moments while they thought and Sesshomaru waited impatiently, not that it showed of course. "I have heard of a sorceress who once inhabited the area around which you speak. It is a long shot but that is the only instance of demonic activity in that area that I can recall." The monk continued.

"Sorceress?" Sesshomaru asked as calmly as he could muster. It was a more promising lead than any he had discovered. No matter how that chaffed, for Rin he would swallow his temper at least long enough to find her.

"She had tried to take over the castle from what I understand. Her power deals mostly in the mind. The story is vague but she is said to haunt the forest around where the castle used to be, looking for someone to become her apprentice and complete her plans."

"Where is this sorceress?" Sesshomaru demanded. The monk thought a moment longer than described the supposed location to him. Without another word Sesshomaru began to gather his power around him.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled and something grabbed hold of his arm before he disappeared.

He reappeared outside the sorceress' castle and shook his arm to release whatever had grabbed hold of him. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he crashed to the floor. Sesshomaru turned slowly with a growl to glare at his younger brother.

"Fool. What do you think you are doing?"

"I was trying to get you to stop and wait a minute."

"I have no need of your assistance Inuyasha, go home."

"I'm staying." Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin with the intent to strike down the half breed. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga but before they could fight a lilting laugh echoed throughout the room. Both men turned their heads towards the sound and found an older woman leaning heavily on a cane eyeing them with amusement.

"It has been a long time since I've had guests but never have I had those that fight with themselves." She spoke with a crackly voice but the aura of power around her pulsed. Sesshomaru had no doubt he was staring at the sorceress. He straightened up to his full height but did not sheath his sword. He had a feeling he would be using it soon enough.

"This Sesshomaru has come for what is his." The old woman's smile grew wider.

"Do you not recognize me, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked. He had a vague sense of familiarity with her scent but he couldn't place it. He was in no mood to deal with games however. He had already wasted valuable time and much of his dignity to get here.

"You will return what is mine or I will cut you down." He stated simply.

"And what is that, exactly?" The sorceress replied with a sneer.

"My ward."

"Setsuna." The woman barked at the darkness behind her. "Come and greet our guests child." A figure emerged slowly from the shadows. Long legs wrapped in black fabric drew the eye to the curve of her hips all the way up her lean muscled body. Pale skin was finally revealed at the slender neck, which turned into a porcelain face. Sesshomaru's eyes took in the woman before him with his usual level of disinterest until his eyes met a pair of deep brown ones. Eyes that had laughed at him. Eyes that had smiled at him. Eyes that he himself had watched close every evening.

"Rin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate the feedback. Here is Chapter 2 Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru

"Rin?" Inuyasha asked again but the girl said nothing. Her eyes that had sparkled with life were now completely void of emotion. She stared him down without fear or embarrassment and he searched her face for some sign of the little girl she had once been. "What have you done to her?" His sword pointed threateningly at the old sorceress accompanied Inuyasha's angry voice.

"She made a wish and I granted it." Was the reply. Sesshomaru said nothing but felt his anger growing as he stared at Rin. There was a tense moment of silence throughout the room. "Greet your former master with respect girl." The old woman barked and Rin instantly dropped to floor. A perfect example of a servant's bow. Sesshomaru felt his jaws snap together and his teeth grind almost audibly as he fought back the growl. Rin had never been his servant.

"Lord Sesshomaru." A melodic voice said from the floor. Sesshomaru eyed the girl with no outward emotion but it was all he could do to keep himself where he was. Her voice was deeper now, older. It no longer held the childish joy it once did. Now it held power. Power that made his skin tingle when she used his name.

"As you can see, she is no longer yours Lord Sesshomaru." The sorceress said with obvious pride in her work. She said his name in a mocking tone that grated on his nerves and made him clench his jaw even more. "Therefore you have no quarrel with me and no property to retrieve."

"She is _my_ ward until _I _say otherwise." He said through his clenched teeth. He could feel his control over his temper slipping. He needed an outlet for all of this rage before he shifted to his true demonic form.

"Very well if you insist on a fight, I leave him to you Setsuna." At the name Rin rose from the floor and resumed staring at him with the blank look. "Do with him as you please, I have no more use for him." With that the sorceress turned and began to leave the room. Sesshomaru was about to follow when Rin drew a sword from the sheath at her hip and aimed it at him. He felt his eyes widen in surprise before he could mask it.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha growled and then took off after the old woman. Sesshomaru did not let his eyes leave Rin's. He could not believe that she could be so completely altered in such a short time. His muscles tensed in an unconscious response to the very obvious challenge she had just issued. He waited in absolute stillness for Rin to make the next move.

"On your knees, Sesshomaru." He felt her power slam into him recklessly but he was unprepared for it. He felt the power compelling him to do as she commanded. He did not check the growl that erupted from his throat and he gripped his own sword tighter as he fought the urge to obey her.

"This Sesshomaru does not kneel to anyone." His voice vibrated intensely with his anger. He fought off her power and felt himself more able to reign in his own without having to concentrate on fighting hers.

"You will kneel for me." She said in an angry deep voice. "How many pieces you do it in is up to you." That was all the warning he got before she launched herself at him, wielding the sword with ease and grace. He parried her attacks easily but he was surprised by her speed and skill. She had only been gone for a few weeks. She fought like a master swordswoman. What surprised him most was she blocked his attacks as well. Of course, he wasn't _really_ fighting her. This was Rin and no matter what spell had changed her into this being before him he could not harm her until he knew it was permanent.

He moved to dodge an attack when he felt the blade bite into his skin. He smelt the blood before she drew back from him with a fierce light in her eyes and a cruel smile on her lips. He froze in shock and stared down at his torso where her sword has sliced through his shirt. He very slowly picked his head back up to glare at her smug face. This had gone on long enough.

Rin

She watched helplessly trapped in her body that refused to respond the way she wanted it to as her hand wielded the sword that drew his blood. She saw the confusion and anger war for domination on his face. _Oh please_ she thought _don't let me hurt you!_ She felt her face smirking at him. As soon as her body was calm once more she attacked him again. She tried with all of her might to fight the old woman's will. At one point she managed to halt her attack for a few seconds but he did not notice. He did however have the upper hand now and he used it to keep her on the defensive. She could feel anger emanating off of him in waves while she struggled to speak. Her body fought him with an anger that wasn't hers but the sorceress'. Lord Sesshomaru had not returned the desire that the sorceress had once felt for him and so she was now having her revenge. Through Rin. _This was not what I meant!_ She screamed mentally for the hundredth time.

She landed another hit on him and she heard him growl deeply in response. He moved in a blur of motion and her sword was knocked from her hand. She was then thrown into the wall with crushing force but before she could slide down it his hand pinned her where she was in a loose grip at her throat. She could still breath but she could not move from where she was. His eyes had bled from honeyed amber to deep crimson. Rin shuddered in fear inside her body but the body flailed at Sesshomaru. "Stop this, Rin." He commanded her harshly. At the sound of her name the chains of the old woman's command loosened and she felt her body go limp instantly. She could move her own body again. Her sword clattered to the floor as she released it. Sesshomaru watched her warily but did not release her until she lowered her eyes to the ground and she felt hot tears winding their way down her cheeks. The sorceress knew her hold had loosened and was trying hard to restrain her once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered brokenly around her tears. She felt his hand loosen its grip even more. "Please help me." He released her throat but caught her wrist and held it as she slumped to the floor.

"Look at me Rin." He was still radiating anger and power but his voice was once again its normal calm indifference. She fought to lift her head and meet his amber eyes. He stared intently and she felt the chains tighten. Her free hand struggled to grasp the sword again.

"She won't let me go." Rin said softly to him. Her words caused his eyes to narrow but he said nothing. _Kill him._ The sorceress commanded and she felt her body obey. He watched her as she picked up the sword and rose to face him. She was as tall as his shoulder now, a fact that was still disorienting for her. "Just…kill…me…please." She managed to get out with a fresh round of tears before the sorceress' spell clamped down on her once more, closing her off from any control of her body. She watched Sesshomaru's eyes widen at her request before he dodged her sword in another blur of speed. He moved too fast for her to see much less strike and then she was slammed into the wall again. Her body no longer obeyed the sorceress but it was incapable of commanding her either. She gave a mental sigh of relief but was immediately confused by the new voice that entered the room.

"Don't kill her Sesshomaru! That's still Rin!"

"Did you kill her?" Sesshomaru asked the other voice without acknowledging its question.

"She got away." The voice said somewhat guiltily. Lord Sesshomaru did not speak further but his disappointment was evident in his sigh. "Let's just take her to Kagome."

"You really believe the young priestess can reverse this?" She thought she heard something in his voice. Something beyond the cold indifference. She wanted to see his face but her eyes wouldn't open no matter how hard she fought to.

"Better than not doing anything." The second voice sounded so young compared to Lord Sesshomaru's. It was also vaguely familiar but she couldn't put the name to it. She felt two hands lift her from the floor and hold her limp body cradled close. Then she felt power stirring the air around her and sending a tingling wave of electricity across the parts of skin that were exposed. Suddenly she was assaulted by the smell of trees and dirt and she felt a cold wind blowing around her. Had they left the castle? "Kagome." The second voice was much closer. He must have been the one who carried her. She was far to big now to be carried one handed.

"Did you find…oh dear. Rin?" Cold smooth hands pressed against her forehead and then checked her neck for her pulse.

"Inuyasha seems to think you able to reverse this spell." Lord Sesshomaru said to the owner of the cool hands and soft voice.

"Bring her inside and I'll do what I can." She was being moved again. The wind was cut off abruptly and she felt warmth coming from somewhere. She was lowered to a pile of soft cloth and relaxed despite herself. It was absurd considering she was in less trouble than she was before she had been laid on the comfortable cloth. She was still unable to move her body or even to let those around her know she was conscious.

She took a moment to ponder how it was that Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother, had come to be with her Lord at her rescue. Lord Sesshomaru had no kind feelings for his younger brother. She remembered Master Jakken being afraid to mention Inuyasha for fear of Lord Sesshomaru's harsh punishment. She wondered if the woman tending to her now was the same one she had met that one brief time she had ever seen Inuyasha. Kagome he called her. The woman in question opened her mouth and poured a hot vile tasting liquid down her throat. Thankfully Rin could not control her body enough to gag even reflexively. As the medicine wormed its way through her body she began to be able to feel the places it had passed through. Once she was capable she flickered her eyes open and stared up into a heart shaped face surrounded by long black hair. "I'm glad you're awake. Do you remember me?" Her voice was deeper now but yes this was definitely the woman in whose arms she had awoken after that incident with the boy Kohaku. Rin managed to nod slightly which produced a soft smile from Kagome. Rin felt her arm twitch and her hand begin to rise on it's own accord. Or rather on the sorceress' wishes. She felt her eyes widen as she realized the sorceress was intending to kill the priestess with Rin's hand. She tried to call out to her but her voice wasn't obeying her yet. Kagome turned her back on Rin which gave the sorceress all the opening she needed to raise Rin's arm up high enough to grasp the girl's throat once she turned back. _Oh please no!_ Rin screamed at the old woman's presence within her.

Strong hands with sharp claws forced her hand back to the floor and held it there causing Kagome to turn and look at the hand's owner with wide eyes. "I think that sorceress is controlling her body." It was Inuyasha who had saved Kagome and was now holding her still. Kagome looked down into Rin's frightened eyes and nodded once before rising and leaving her field of vision. When she came back she laid something on Rin's chest and then all of a sudden Rin was shoved back into her own mind to a place where she could see and hear but she had no chance of getting around the sorceress' presence now. The sorceress thrashed Rin's body but Inuyasha held her down. "What the hell did you just do?"

"You can let her go Inuyasha. The seal will hold her there."

"I don't think so."

"Inuyasha please." Something passed between them that Rin could not see as their faces were out of her visual range. "I'll be fine. Keep him from destroying the village if you can please." Her face was now gazing down at Rin again but there was a smile on her face. Inuyasha grunted then left the room. She was quiet a moment, busying herself with tasks Rin could not see then she returned and leaned down close to her ear. The sorceress had ceased thrashing when Kagome informed her of the seal. "Rin, if you can hear me, this will not be pleasant and for that I am sorry. I will do what I can to free you. Just try to hang on." She placed one cool hand on Rin's forehead and the other on the seal she had placed on her chest and began chanting. Rin was confused and scared as she watched the priestess working to save her. The thrashing resumed and the sorceress lashed out at Kagome with power that was visible at sometimes and then not at others. Nothing she did seemed to faze the priestess who never once faltered in her prayers as she repeated them over and over. Long after Rin lost count of how many times Kagome had repeated the prayer the sorceress stopped trying to attack Kagome and turned her attention to Rin instead. _If I cannot have this body than neither can you!_ The sorceress bellowed inside Rin's mind, seeming to come from everywhere and yet nowhere.

Rin felt as if she were being torn in two different directions. As if some great weight was pushing her at the same time another force was pulling her. She could not do what they both wanted and she had no idea which one she was supposed to choose. The sorceress laughed as Rin cried out in pain and struggled against her unseen adversaries. The sorceress switched tactics and began to burn Rin with an excess of power that rocked her body and bowed her spine. She knew the cry of pain she shouted at that moment came from her body as well but Kagome was relentless. She kept chanting in the same manner that she had before unaffected by Rin's pain. The sorceress fought harder and caused more cries of agony but somewhere in the small part of her conscious that wasn't completely engrossed in the never-ending pain Rin realized the sorceress was desperate. She was fighting harder because whatever Kagome was doing was working. That hope gave her strength to continue the fight and she dug her heels in to hang on like Kagome had asked.

It seemed an eternity passed while Rin and Kagome fought the sorceress for control but slowly and steadily the old woman faded from Rin's mind. Rin fought as hard as she could until Kagome had the shut the sorceress completely out. Once she was quiet again, Kagome stopped chanting and looked down at Rin who was now staring up at her through weary eyes. She was so exhausted that even though she now had control over her body she could do nothing with it. Kagome laid a gentle hand on her forehead and smoothed her hair from her face. Rin started to speak but Kagome stopped her. "Rest now Rin. You did wonderful. Tomorrow is another battle." Rin's eyes widened at the thought of enduring the pain again and she felt a tear escape to slide down her cheek. Kagome wiped it away and smiled kindly. "Not that kind of battle, though this one may prove to be more challenging. I cannot return you to your previous state. You must now learn to be the adult that the sorceress has made you." Her eyes saddened and she one again stroked Rin's forehead. "I am truly sorry I could not do more." And with that she left.

Rin lay there on the floor and watched the ceiling until her eyelids drooped to a close. She wondered how difficult life was going to be for her now. She fell asleep pondering the changes that would surely take place and what that meant for her. Would Lord Sesshomaru make her leave him now?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I am just a huge fan who is borrowing them in an attempt to spread my obsession

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys but my laptop was stolen and since that had all of my writing on it I had to rewrite it all and struggle to find things. Then the holidays and yea busy busy. But here is Chapter 3 and 4 will be posted within the week as well! Hope you enjoy them!

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru

It was sometime after they had disappeared into Inuyasha's home when he heard Rin cry out. When he turned toward the house he saw that ridiculous monk standing by the door and Inuyasha making his way to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha shook his head as if he thought he could deny Sesshomaru entrance to anywhere that he felt like being. He almost smirked at the thought. "Kagome's not hurting her." Inuyasha said once he was close enough. Another pain filled cry pierced the air and Sesshomaru stared at the house with narrowed eyes. "That sorceress is controlling Rin's body. I guess she's trying to get her out." Sesshomaru said nothing but turned his back to the house and stared out at the neighboring village. After several more cries of pain Sesshomaru indulged a mental fantasy of slaughtering the entire village. Inuyasha was still speaking to him but he had long since tuned him out. He was angry and confused, never a good state to be in.

He had felt different when he saw her so completely changed and yet somehow still Rin. When she'd challenged him and then fought with him his body and his mind had reacted not only with anger and disbelief but something else. Something he had no name for but whatever it was, it was a strong feeling. What was he supposed to do now? She did not belong in his world. It was unfair to allow her to continue to follow him around when anyone who meant him harm usually went through her. In the few short years she had already lived she had seen more hardship than most. Didn't she deserve a little peace after such a tumultuous life? He felt a headache start to form at his temples and realized he was clenching his jaw again. With a quiet sigh he relaxed all of his tensed muscles.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention but he didn't show it. The priestess' scent washed over him before she spoke to him but he stayed exactly where he was. For one panicked moment he thought she was going to tell him Rin was dead but the slow steady heartbeat from the house buried the thought. "I have done all I can." When no more information was forthcoming he turned to stare her down, demanding more without saying it. "Rin is now in control of her own body once more and should remain so from this point on." Inuyasha exhaled a loud sigh and the monk who had followed the priestess did as well, though his eyes were on Sesshomaru.

"That's great, nice work." Inuyasha said to his mate with a smile and gentle pat on the shoulder. She smiled up at him with real genuine feelings shining out of her eyes.

"Yes, Kagome, your powers are growing more and more impressive." That was the monk. He wasn't really looking at the girl, more at her chest but it sounded genuine. Sesshomaru took one step toward the house and then felt a hand grip his arm. It was the priestess who was now looking at him with a mixture of sadness and fear.

"I cannot undo what has been done." With that simple sentence she had removed all of his calm. "She will need time to adjust to her new…" she struggled for the word "life. If you are unwilling or incapable please know there is always a place for her here." He felt the anger flare out of controllable proportions so he gathered his power around him and disappeared.

He reappeared at the campsite where he had left Jaaken before he had discovered Rin. He knew the toad would've moved on by now but he could follow his scent easy enough. Besides some distance between him and anything living was better for the time being. He fumed as he traced down the little imp. As if he would be unwilling to help Rin with whatever she needed. Insufferable presumptuous human. How much better can three weakling humans and one worthless half demon be at helping her than he? He was the Overlord of the West. Whatever he needed was at his fingertips. He continued on in that manner until the hitch pitched voice of Jaaken could be heard. "Lord Sesshomaru! Why did you leave me?" He called out and then proceeded to blubber again. With a sigh Sesshomaru picked up a pebble and tossed it at the unobservant toad to get his attention. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaaken cried again racing toward him. "Has my master discovered where Rin is?" _Would I be here if I hadn't?_ Sesshomaru thought angrily. It must've showed on his face for the imp cowered away from him.

"Jaaken, you will return to my estate and prepare for my arrival. I will be there tomorrow with Rin." Jaaken eyes were wider than normal. Sesshomaru half expected questions but the imp was silent. "Send out for the best tutors in every subject an educated woman needs to be well versed in. Also send for a master weapons trainer and a seamstress." If it was possible Jaaken's eyes were even larger.

"Might I inquire after Rin, milord?" Sesshomaru paused before answering. There was no point in evading the question but it was a complicated answer.

"She is well Jaaken. She was taken by a sorceress and is now permanently altered." There that covered it.

"Altered how master?" The fear and concern was evident in the little toad's voice. But his heart was racing as well. Sesshomaru had not realized the imp had become attached to the girl. Interesting.

"Her body has been aged to that of an adult human." He watched the imp absorb the information with a wide array of emotions. They were the ones he himself had felt earlier, though Jaaken did not show any anger if he felt it.

"So now we must age her mind." He nodded once then looked up at Sesshomaru with confidence. "Leave it me, milord. I will make sure Rin receives the finest teachers in the land." Sesshomaru said nothing but watched as Jaaken climbed on Ah Un and took off towards his castle. With an angry huff Sesshomaru sat down on a rock and stared into the night sky. What was he doing? Ever since Naraku had kidnapped the girl first everyone seemed to realize it was the fastest way to get his attention. Rin was his only weakness, the only human he had ever cared for. He should be ridding himself of such a weakness and instead he was making plans to bring her home with him. His home. He hadn't even been back to the place for years. Why was he even considering doing this?

If he was honest he wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to take her far far away where no one would ever dare to touch her again. He would unleash his full demonic power on anyone who was foolish enough to try. Yet perhaps his current state of anger was clouding his judgment. She was an adult now and he intended to see to it that she was fully capable of becoming anything she desired before sending her to live in the human world where she belonged. He still had the sorceress responsible to hunt down after all and her strange powers to figure out. He wanted his questions answered. Why him and through him Rin? Why now? And why when Rin had commanded him to kneel had he wanted to obey her?

_Rin_

She awoke pain free and relatively refreshed. For one brief moment she thought it had all been a nightmare. She half expected Master Jaaken to be scolding her for yelling and her Lord to be watching her as he did whenever she woke up screaming. Yet they weren't there. She was alone in a strange house. The dark of the night was relieved by one lone candle to which she turned. When she reached for it hoping to cast more light about her new surroundings she was stilled by the sight of her own hand. It was longer now, more elegant. Her fingers ended in perfect round nails as fine as any she could remember seeing. She slowly brought her hands to her face and felt the changes that had been wrought there. Gone was the childish roundness and large wide eyes. In its place was a thin, almost aquiline grace and two slightly tilted almonds where her eyes now were.

Her hands traveled down to her lips that were now frowning and felt their new heart shape. The bottom lip was fuller leaving the top one as little more than a thin line across her face. She was able to look down at the rest of her body to examine it more thoroughly though her hands traced the line that her eyes were following. She was tall now with long legs. She remembered with a grimace how awkward it had been to walk after she had awoken from the slime filled cocoon the sorceress had placed her in. Thankfully no one would see that now as she had quite successfully mastered moving in her new body. _Her new body._ She felt the deep sigh before she heard it.

The sound of her new deeper voice startled her to the point where she was looking wildly about the room before remembering it was in fact her own voice. Before she knew it hot tears were brimming over her lids and coursing down her cheeks. She had never felt more alone than she did right at this moment. Lord Sesshomaru had not returned for her. He probably had no intention of doing so now that she was so horribly altered forever. With that thought she flung herself down onto the sleeping mat and pushed her face into the pillow. It succeeded in muffling her cries though her shaking body betrayed her misery. She felt a comforting hand on her sobbing shoulders which caused her to raise her head and be confronted by Kagome's comforting gaze. "Drink this." She said extending a mug of something warm. "Trust me, you'll feel better." Rin doubted that but she accepted the mug which turned out to be tea and drank it.

"Thank you, Kagome." She still hated the sound of her voice but she managed not to show it.

"You're very welcome, Rin. I am only sorry that I couldn't do more. I know that it's hard right now but you will adjust. You'll see." She smiled again. Rin felt her face fall again and fresh tears start in new tracks down her face. "I know it seems like a lot now…"

"It's not that, well not completely."

"What is it?" She looked so kind and concerned that Rin suddenly felt ashamed. She turned her face away from Kagome and spoke so softly it was nearly a whisper.

"He won't come back for me now." It was quiet for so long that she almost thought Kagome hadn't heard her. Then she felt the weight of Kagome's arm around her shoulders.

"If he doesn't you would be more than welcome to stay here. We can help you Rin." Rin sniffled trying to imagine a life in a village instead of camping under the stars with her Lord and Master Jaaken. It was a cold comparison but if she had to she would make do. "There is no need to decide anything right now. If he comes then he comes and if not then we can go from there okay?" Rin nodded and sniffled again. This time she actually heard Kagome leave the room and shut the door softly behind her.

Rin stayed awake for quite some time staring into the flame of the candle. She tried to figure out what her life would be now. Even if Lord Sesshomaru should return for her she was foolish to think that things would not change. Yet why should they? So she was bigger now, so what? She could still gather her own food and care for herself. Thanks to many pain filled hours of training she could even wield a sword to protect herself. She would be no more of an inconvenience to Lord Sesshomaru then she ever was. If he did not return she could always go on her own. Perhaps their paths would cross one day, out in the wild again and she would merely follow him once more. He had never objected before and once he saw that she was only physically altered he would no doubt allow her to continue doing so. There was a slight smile on her lips as she drifted off to sleep again, dreaming of the days when she would sleep under the stars with Lord Sesshomaru again.

She awoke again with a start sometime in the night. She had a feeling it was a nightmare or rather a memory of her time with the dark sorceress that had woken her but she couldn't remember it now. It was still dark, or dark again she really didn't know but the room was completely dark meaning the candle had blown out. She rolled over to try and find it in the dark when she realized there was someone else in the room with her. Her breath caught as he turned his face from the window, revealing a profile she knew well. Lord Sesshomaru. The moon shone through his hair glinted off the fur he always wore. "Lord Sesshomaru." He turned to face her completely, watching her very intently with his golden eyes.

He was absolutely silent as he watched her. If he was waiting for something she had no idea what it was so she just sat in silence too. She wasn't aware how long they sat there in the dark, not moving, not speaking. Then his voice broke the stalemate in it's usual disinterested tone. "I am returning to my estate in the West." That was all he said. When no more information was forthcoming she realized he did not intend to take her with him. With a deep sigh she lowered her head so he wouldn't be able to see the despair written so clearly on her face. She was foolish indeed. Even if she went on her own she would not be welcome to follow him anymore.

"I understand." She managed to get out around the lump of grief in her throat. She fought with herself to keep the tears inside at least until he'd left for a few moments in which he neither moved nor spoke again. "Lord Sesshomaru," She hesitated not sure whether he would appreciate her gratitude or be insulted.

"What is it?" His deep voice was bordering close to a growl.

"I…wanted to thank you. For saving me. I want to apologize for attacking you as well. I know it wasn't really me but still, I am ashamed of my actions all the same."

"You owe me no apologies or gratitude." She nodded but still did not look up to his face. Even though she desperately wanted to see him one last time she thought perhaps it would be easier if she didn't.

"I just wanted to thank you before you left." He grew quiet again. She waited for an angry response or even for him to just leave but he did not. He turned and walked to the door only pausing once he'd reached it.

"I leave for my estate in the West, follow if you wish to." She felt her eyes pop open but he was already gone by the time she'd raised her head. She raced out of the door stumbling over her own feet as she tried to catch him. Once outside she saw that he had already gone but Ah Un was waiting there for her. She smiled to herself and stretched out her hand to the dragon. It was unnerved by her new body but it clearly still remembered her scent. After a moment or two it turned to let her climb on its back which she did with relish. Moments later the wind was whipping through her now longer hair and her arms were wrapped securely around one of Ah Un's necks. She didn't look behind her to the village for she had no need. Her Lord had not forsaken her though how she would fit into his life now was still a mystery. An even larger mystery was his estate in the West. Master Jaaken had only ever alluded to Lord Sesshomaru's manor before. Now she was going to see the place. What was it like? Was it as grand as it sounded or simple and beautiful, like everything else about him? She sighed and snuggled closer to Ah Un. Well she would get her answers as soon as they arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters (wish I did :D) I do appreciate the use of them however.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay folks but I'm back at it now. I'm not sure exactly how long this is going to end up being but trust me when I say you haven't seen anything yet :D. As always the reviews are greatly appreciated thank you really. Also from this point on I'll be doing one chapter from each point of view as there is much I want to say from each character and need more space to do it! Ok I'll stop prattling now. Enjoy!**

_Rin_

She awoke in her warm comfortable bed with a start and sweating all over. The warm comfortable bed part was still taking some getting used to. At least she hadn't cried out this time and woken half the house. After three months of living here in Lord Sesshomaru's estate his staff was still running every time she had a nightmare. Whether that was genuine care for her or fear of their master was up for debate. With a loud sigh she flopped back down onto her pillow and stared at the ceiling. Three whole months. Funny how in the abstract that seemed like a really long amount of time. Yet it felt like only yesterday Ah Un had landed in the courtyard where Jaaken and three of the household servants were waiting for her.

Lord Sesshomaru had said nothing to her for days. He'd given her plenty of space to adjust to her new life but she didn't want space. She was terrified of all these new people and all of the new rules. But she did as she was supposed to and eventually the fear had ebbed. They were no longer new people but familiar faces and in the case of her personal maid, Michiru, a trusted friend. At first Rin had balked at the idea of having someone with her all the time constantly waiting on her. But the more she learned about her role in this new life of hers the more she began to rely on her maid. Thankfully the young woman was kind and patient with her.

Unlike her tutors. Mistress Hidemi, or the Warden as Rin usually referred to her, was by far the worst. The woman was beyond strict and impatient. The first two weeks after Rin's arrival the Warden spent chasing her around the gardens telling her she wasn't allowed to run. Ever. Rin had steadfastly refused to follow the rule until her Lord had happened to walk by and the Warden had taken the opportunity to complain. That was the angriest Rin had ever seen Lord Sesshomaru, at least directed at her. He commanded her to obey her tutors and then left the entire estate for three days. She was so beside herself that upon his return she apologized to him and vowed to do as her tutors instructed. He seemed pleased by this so she was mollified slightly. Although looking out her window now, she wanted to run so badly she could feel the muscles in her legs bunching up as if preparing for it.

Of course no one was out there now or even awake in the house for that matter. No one would see her if she just slipped out of her door into the garden and ran for just a moment or two. With a conspiratory grin she crept to the sliding door and moved it open just enough to admit her through. She kept her eyes on the door to Michiru's adjoining room as she did so just in case the maid woke up. She didn't and in seconds Rin was outside in the chilly spring air. She spent a quick moment just breathing it in before she bunched up her kimono and took off. The cold wind whipped past her face blowing her hair around in every direction. It felt so good her smile returned. After three months of strict instructions and even stricter restrictions her smile had faded. As had her laughter. Now she felt like laughing but she didn't want to risk being discovered as she raced about the early dawn in the gardens.

Of all of Lord Sesshomaru's house, the gardens were the most magnificent. The house itself was everything she would have expected, simple and elegant just like her Lord. But the gardens, those were a work of beauty. She suspected the Gardner himself was more to credit than Lord Sesshomaru but it was still a marvel. The flowers were all starting to bud at this time and she could just imagine what they would look like in full bloom. The little pond in the courtyard behind her rooms held real koi fish. The Warden had been displeased by the amount of time Rin had spent watching them but after she had changed her lying prone position in favor of sitting appropriately there wasn't much she could argue with. There was a tiny bridge over the pond which she now ran across delighting in the sound of her own footfalls. Of all the stupid things she now had to do this was the one she least understood. Why was she not permitted to run?

Finally out of breath she collapsed onto the ground breathing hard but still smiling. Her face was no doubt flushed and her kimono was lying about her disarray. Not that she minded in the least but the Warden would probably have a fit so grand it would rival one of Master Jaaken's. Just thinking about it made her giggle though she was quick to repress it. One of the things she had learned very quickly was that Lord Sesshomaru could hear everything that went on inside his house and on the grounds and she was convinced some of his servants could too. They were no doubt keeping the strictest of watches on her in his absence. She sighed happily and began to hum very softly to herself as she watched the stars winking in the sky. She closed one eye and traced patterns in them smiling when a funny face emerged or a cute looking animal. A sound of movement from inside the house had her bolting upright straining to listen around her pounding heart.

When she heard no more noise she decided it was time to go inside and get ready for the day before she was caught. That was all the Warden needed was a perfect excuse to have her copying lines for days. She groaned at the thought of the lines she already had to copy today. Once she had successfully snuck back inside she climbed back into bed and pretended to be asleep. She waited for some time before the sounds of the house coming to life around her rose up and woke her maid. She still pretended to be asleep when Michiru began bustling around the room and gently shook her shoulder to awaken her. As soon as the maid's back was turned she smiled to herself contentedly already plotting tomorrow night's excursion

The Warden was a sadistic woman that was the only logical explanation for Rin having to copy nearly two whole chapters worth of characters. Every time she messed up the Warden made her start over, from the beginning. The only thing that got her through the lesson was knowing that art was next. Rin had found release from the tedium of all her learning and a passion she hadn't known she'd even possessed. Her tutor, Master Shinjiro was kind and wise. He taught her music, dance, and her absolute favorite, painting. He told her fascinating stories while she worked, trying to provoke more of her creativity which worked every time. Currently she was mastering a dance with fans that was apparently all the rage in human cities. She appreciated one of her tutors finally taking the time to explain things to her fully.

After art was her training with Master Alexi, the weapons master. At first she had been surprised that Lord Sesshomaru wanted her to be instructed in warfare but after she had trained for a week with Alexi she no longer cared. He was fiercely intelligent and agile beyond belief. He challenged her on what she knew already and taught her new things at the same time. She may not have preferred weaponry to art but she enjoyed it all the same. And both were preferable to being poked and prodded by the kimono maker any day. She'd probably even seriously consider an afternoon of lessons in appropriate speaking for females over the kimono maker. She was careful never to express that particular feeling knowing full well that Lord Sesshomaru wanted her to have nice clothes and had gone to a good deal of trouble to get that particular seamstress for her. So she smiled her fake smile that she had mastered far faster than she thought she would have and sat still while they measured, remeasured, then pestered on fabric choices.

The Warden released her with an angry impatient wave after trying and failing to catch her attention. Rin was very careful not to run to her art lesson but it took a good deal of concentration. Today Master Shinjiro told her a story about Lord Sesshomaru's father. Rin tried to maintain an air of interest that wasn't anywhere near the rapt curiosity she felt while twirling and tossing her fans. The amused look on Master Shinjiro's face told her she wasn't entirely successful. In fact he laughed out loud when she dropped her fan, and her jaw, when he told her of how Lord Sesshomaru's father had mated a human woman, Inuyasha's mother. "A human woman you said?" She asked before her lessons in proper conversation could exert themselves.

"Yes of course. A beautiful woman with whom he was quite happy." Shinjiro answered her with a smile. She was sure her eyes were as round as the moon by now but she couldn't help herself.

"But…" She couldn't formulate the question correctly in her mind but Shinjiro waited with a patiently raised eyebrow. "Lord Sesshomaru regards his father with much respect. Why does he then hate humans and Lord Inuyasha?" Shinjiro's face held its smile but a deeper warmer respect shone out of his eyes.

"I believe, Lady Rin, that is a question only Lord Sesshomaru can answer." She frowned but nodded. He was right, as usual. "Now, let me see this painting of the cherry tree you are so proud of." And as usual he knew exactly how to distract her. She sent Michiru to fetch it for her and nearly crowed with delight at Shinjiro's obvious pleasure in it. "Your skills are most impressive my Lady. Truly this is very beautiful." Rin beamed.

"If you like it that much, it's yours." His eyes widened before he could stop himself though he recovered quickly.

"My Lady is very generous but that is really not necessary."

"I want you to have it Master Shinjiro. I can always paint more for myself and this one pleases you so." His mouth open and closed as if he wanted to say something but could not quite find the right wording.

"I believe that would be inappropriate my Lady, however I am tempted." She frowned again.

"Why would it not be appropriate? The painting is mine and I wish to give it to you." He smiled and shook his head softly.

"Perhaps you would hold on to it for me then. I believe once Mistress Hidemi explains it to you, you will understand my position." She felt her frown deepen.

"I will hold on to it for you Master Shinjiro but I assure nothing the Wa… Mistress Hidemi says will change my mind."

"If that be the case then I will be most honored to accept your gift." They sat in silence for a few minutes in which she tried to puzzle out the meaning behind his refusal. It was just a painting. "I believe we will conclude your lesson for the day." He bowed low which she returned and then she left the room first hoping to work off the frustration with Master Alexi. After a quick change in her room she was ready for her training.

Master Alexi noticed her anger almost instantly and did indeed help her work out her frustration. He also never asked what it was that was bothering her which she was thankful for. She had no interest in sounding even more like a dunce than she already felt. It was just no matter how she turned it around in her head she could not understand how giving a gift would be considered inappropriate. She yelped after the flat of Alexi's blade connected with her thigh no doubt leaving a bruise for tomorrow. "You must learn to concentrate on your battle despite your emotions Rin. Your enemy will not care that you are upset in fact he will use it against you." Alexi was the only tutor who called her by her name only. She didn't mind, it felt good in fact. Besides Jaaken and Lord Sesshomaru he was the only one in the entire house who did so.

"Yes Master." She grunted as she got up off her knee and leveled her sword once more. Alexi's eyebrow raised and his mouth quirked up in corner. This was as close to a smile as Alexi ever got.

"You want more?" She nodded and watched him roll his shoulders. "Very well then." He attacked her again, this time with more power than he ever had before. It was very strange the way she was able to just shut it all out. Like a different part of her brain took over, countering his attacks with ease and then attacking in turn. When they were finally finished and both covered with sweat he gave her the crooked smile again. "You have been holding out on me, little lady. I am quite impressed. Tomorrow we will begin a more intensive study." He bowed to her and left the training circle. She was panting on the ground with a small smile on her face. At least she had a way to vent now.

She made her way back to her room where Michiru had prepared a nice bath for her. The steam was so inviting that she didn't wait for the maid to return before she stripped off her clothes and stepped in. Michiru didn't enter until she had already submerged herself happily in the water. "My Lady I apologize, I did not realize I was taking so long."

"Not at all Michiru I was in a rush. Master Alexi and I worked hard today." Rin said with a soft smile.

"Still, the house has been busy with the master's unexpected arrival." Rin's eyes popped open and she sloshed water around in the tub with how fast she sat up.

"Lord Sesshomaru has returned from his travels?"

"Yes my Lady." Rin gritted her teeth and tried not to shake the woman while demanding never to be called that again. Instead she turned her attention to her bath which now she was eager to get over with. Michiru giggled softly at the new haste but she did not comment. Instead she helped Rin dry her long hair and comb it out despite the latter's impatient fidgeting. She did however decide on a simple braid as opposed to anything more elaborate. Her kimono however could not be rushed and Rin was irritated with how long it seemed to take. When she was finally ready Michiru smiled and bowed before leaving her to go find Lord Sesshomaru. Rin exited her room, walking slowly as was proper for a lady, and set about trying to discern where he would be. The sun was already setting which meant dinner would be being prepared. She glanced into the yard but didn't see him so she kept going listening to the servants as for a hint to his whereabouts. Of course taking proper steps meant moving along slower than an inch worm so she wasn't really expecting to find him at all before she was called to eat.

Then one of the servants who liked her happened to see her. He looked both ways as if checking for someone who was eavesdropping before bowing low. "I believe you will find the Master is in the study, young miss."

"Thank you." He bowed again and stayed that way until she had passed him. She sighed in frustration but thankfully she was already turned down the hall to the study so he probably didn't hear her. She paused outside the door to the study listening to Lord Sesshomaru walk a few steps and then sit in his favorite chair. He had told her before that she was allowed into any room in the house that she wanted but suddenly she felt like she should knock or something. Locking her jaw she opened the door softly and bowed to him before entering. He wasn't looking her way so he didn't see it. Her breath caught a moment as she stared at him through the cover of her hair. He was still beautiful to her even though his face was currently set in a not so pleasant expression.

It was like before in the training yard when all of her training and lessons just shut off. There was no difference it was just her and Lord Sesshomaru. She felt a large smile cross her face. She scanned the room to make sure they were alone and then she got up and ran to him. If he was surprised by the action his only show was a lift of his head as she jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lord Sesshomaru you're home!" She cried happily. It was silent in the room a moment before she felt him stiffen in her arms. She only had a second to process the change before he was on his feet and she was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. "I'm...sorry…" She stuttered out not understanding his sudden anger.

"It is not appropriate for you to behave that way anymore Rin." He said coldly. She was about to ask him why when he stalked from the room, closing the door roughly behind him. Rin felt a tear start its descent down her cheek as she fled the room to the outdoors not caring if the Warden saw her or not as she ran to her favorite tree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviews and adds! I'm really excited that the story is up to par! Here is the next chapter I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru materialized outside his estate and scanned the area instinctively. The meeting had not been a productive one. Not that he had ever had a truly productive meeting with that wretched female but it was a disappointment nonetheless. He had no one else to go to in regards to this matter. Yet all he had gotten for his efforts and great show of humility was a condescending smile and three days of pestering. He growled and kicked at the grass as he fumed. Kaori had moved from an inconvenience to a problem in the last three days. One he was going to have to deal with and soon. The demon in question was an elemental demon with dominion over water, his least favorite as it were, and the intended mate for him chosen by his mother. Worthless conniving manipulative female.

Kaori had provided him with an option despite her relentless pursuit. Rin could be married and then she would be safely away from him. Rin was becoming a distraction and he could not afford nor was he in the mood for a distraction of any kind. This fact seemed to be lost on Kaori. Still Rin was different now. She had improved much in the last months, showing an appetite for learning that made him proud. Yet she was still slipping back into the habits of the young girl she used to be. The young girl she was supposed to be. That thought had him stalking off the excess anger before he consciously decided to do it. Despite all of his better efforts that sorceress still eluded him. He had many pain-filled highly detailed plans for that creature when he did encounter her and he would. So help him he would slaughter every single living creature if that was what it took to find her.

The sound of metal connecting with metal on the other side of the estate caught his attention. He was confused for a moment before remembering that Rin was probably training. Alexi had been a good choice in tutor for her. He was a powerful demon with over five hundred kills to his credit. Not that he ever would have bragged about it. Alexi was a master of war. He traveled all over the world studying the art of combat. Yes he was a great choice for Rin. Perhaps he was a good match for Rin as a mate. Sesshomaru frowned as he thought about it. It was still hard for him not to think of Rin as a little girl. Well, it was hard most of the time. He didn't think Rin wanted to be mated as she had only just recently begun adult life. But she needed to be away from him. So he was planted right back where he had been for the last three days. Deciding between's Rin's happiness or his own.

He growled into the garden as he crossed the stones, sending the birds and small rodents scurrying for cover. The sounds of fighting from the training yard were growing faster and harder. He stopped and listened trying to discern which was Rin and which was Alexi. An impossible task but that didn't stop him from trying. The problem was it didn't sound like a master and a student sparring. It sounded like a real fight except that it was continuing much longer than any real sword fight should. The fighting stopped for a moment and then picked up again. This time the sounds were wood connecting with wood and several muffled grunts. He decided to go watch instead of standing on the other side of his estate like he needed to spy on them or something.

Gathering his power around him he was there in seconds deciding that walking was going to take too long. Besides, he wanted a chance to watch them without them realizing he was there. He waited in complete stillness after his sudden appearance but neither noticed him and he was far off to the side anyways. Rin had her back to him but even Alexi was too focused on the match to pay him any attention. All the better. He leaned against a nearby tree and watched their match. Tonfas were the weapons which explained the shift in sound. Alexi was quite an opponent. His eyes were cold and calculating as he watched Rin move, looking for an opening. Rin was…well she was beautiful. She was fast and graceful, relying on her speed more than her strength which was befitting of someone her size.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen as he watched Rin execute a perfect move that ended with Alexi on his back. Alexi stood with a smirk on his face and bowed to Rin who returned it. When Alexi rose again he caught sight of Sesshomaru and instantly dropped his weapons. He knelt down in the sand and stayed that way as Rin turned her head and looked to Sesshomaru as well. She inclined her head to him but otherwise did not acknowledge him. Her defiance increased the temperature in his blood a couple of degrees and had him stalking forward. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, I did not see you." Alexi spoke to him without rising from his position. Of course not-seeing him had been Sesshomaru's entire point but now he was angry. At Rin not Alexi but that was a triviality.

"You're dismissed, Alexi." Sesshomaru said while walking past the kneeling weapons master. He heard the man rise and place his sticks on the table and then leave the sparring yard without another word. He could smell Rin's anger and feel it nearly vibrating the air around them. "This Sesshomaru will spar with you today." He stated simply half expecting an argument from her. Instead he listened with his back to her as she walked across the yard and tossed her sticks onto the table. Did she intend to defy him? He was about to order her when he heard the unmistakable sound of a sword clearing its sheath. With a smirk that she couldn't see he removed his shirt and draped it on a post not wanting to get it sweaty. He released the Tenseiga from its sheath at his waist and turned to face his ward.

Her face was completely devoid of emotion with the exception of her eyes. They glared at him as they tracked his warm up movements. The rich chocolate brown had darkened to nearly black with her mood. His nose picked up a different scent from her body, one he could not identify. It was dark and almost spicy. It also made him hesitate in the series of stretches he was currently working through. She remained quiet the whole time, frustrating him even further with her refusal to move or speak. He completed his warm up and stood still facing her. They just stared each other down for a moment causing the animal in him to grind his teeth. She was really pushing his buttons today. What had gotten her so riled up anyway?

She raised an eyebrow at him expectantly and sighed. _She_ was exasperated with _him_? He felt his eyebrows start to frown and stopped the expression. Instead he raised his hand and motioned her to attack him. Her other eyebrow joined the first but then they returned to normal. She approached him at a steady pace showing no fear which was admirable and would've inflated his ego a bit if he hadn't been so angry. When she was within striking distance she fell into a loose attack position and began circling him. He wanted to see how well she fared against a vastly superior opponent so he let her strike first. He let all of his enemies strike first.

She started slowly testing his defenses and reflexes. Watching him very carefully and studying every move he made. His previous anger started to cool with his appreciation. She was learning very well under Alexi. He wanted her able to keep herself alive without him so that he could be sure she was safe when she left. What better way to be sure than to attack her himself? He lunged at her unexpectedly but she dodged out of the way and nearly landed a blow of her own. The pace of their fight increased steadily after that. He blocked her efforts easily but was still impressed when she got close. She was only a human after all and he was a full demon. She came at him again this time incredibly fast but he avoided the blow and sent her sprawling into the dirt. She got to her feet and glared at him holding her sword with it's point down. "I thought you wanted to spar milord." He narrowed his eyes and watched her pant and fume at him.

"Is this not sparring?" He asked when she remained silent and still.

"If you want to spar you should probably fight back, or is that not appropriate?" Her eyes flashed for a brief moment and he felt her anger escalate. He recalled the incident she alluded to in a brief flash of memory. She had been happy he'd been home and without thinking had run and jumped into his lap. Just like when she was a little girl. The return to normalcy had pleased him at first until her skin had brushed his and a jolt of electricity had shot down his arm. He'd shot up out of his chair and let her fall to the floor, fearing for a moment that she had attacked him. The bewildered stare she had given him complete with tears showed him no such thing had occurred, at least not intentionally. That was when he had told her it wasn't appropriate for her to treat him that way and it wasn't. He could not fathom why she was still this angry about it.

She grew tired of waiting for him apparently and sprung back into fight mode. She unleashed her full speed on him, forcing him to attack her back or be beaten down by her constant blows. Angry or not he wasn't about to let a human beat him down. He wouldn't even allow his half mongrel brother to do that even though said cur possessed his father's sword. He dodged her and returned her blows most of which she parried although on occasion she let out a small acknowledgment of the pain. This seemed to increase her irritation and renew her strength. He turned in an effort to avoid one of her more artful attacks and felt the bare skin of her arm run across the bare skin of his abdomen. The muscles clenched involuntarily and the same peculiar current raced up his chest from the point of contact. The scent he had smelt from her earlier returned more forcefully and then retreated as she did.

His mind turned to overdrive as it tried to figure out the puzzle before him. He parried her attacks without concentrating on them or her for that matter. His brain was putting the pieces together and the picture was not something he was okay with. In fact he was downright pissed about it. The clearer it became the angrier he became. The sounds of metal on metal as their blades connected dimmed to mere background noise as all of his frenzied thoughts and months of ruminating centralized on one undeniable fact. He wanted her. He had never in his entire life wanted anyone and now he wanted _her._ Of all the creatures on the earth it had to be her. His jaw clenched as his body responded in force to the realization of what was going on. Then he froze as he felt cold metal biting into his neck.

He forced himself to focus on the here and now to see Rin holding the sword that was pressing into his flesh. She had taken advantage of his distraction and delivered what would have been a killing blow. She was breathing hard and staring at him with cold fierce eyes. They stayed frozen in place for some time before she moved the blade from his neck and backed away from him. She bowed low at the waist for a brief moment before rising to look at him again. Her eyes that had been so full of anger only minutes earlier were now flat and emotionless. "I believe I have had enough for today milord. Excuse me." She placed the sword back in it's sheath and then walked away from the training yard and him.

He watched her until she was inside the house before he turned and angrily wiped down the Tenseiga. Rin would have to be married or sent to live in the human world that was all there was to it. He was absolutely infuriated with no one to blame but his self. He was the one who had failed to realize his own desire for that silly mortal girl. As if he didn't know his own mind and body after being alive for centuries. He could chalk it up to never having felt it before sure but that was an excuse and a flimsy one. He should have realized it the second his body had done something strange. He should have just left her with Inuyasha and that priestess of his. Just thinking of how Inuyasha would smile at him all smug if he knew that Sesshomaru desired a human was enough to make him wrench his shirt off the pole it was draped over nearly tearing the cloth in half.

He fumed the entire way back to the house. When he yanked the door open and stomped his way through the estate he created a mass exodus of servants all being very careful not to look at him. Why did she have to do this to him now? Of all the ridiculous things that he had done for Rin this was by far the worst. He downright refused to let himself have the girl. It was beyond unthinkable. Inuyasha's mortal mother had been the downfall of the great dog demon Inutaisho and he was damned sure he would not end up like his father. He had a plan by the time he reached his rooms and was surprisingly pleased to hear the frantic heartbeat of the servant that was in there. He opened the door no less gently than he had any of the others causing the woman to jump in fear. "Summon Jaaken." He growled at her. She fled his room clearly grateful for the excuse and closed the door behind her.

Jaaken was waiting for him in his room when Sesshomaru emerged from his bath. The imp fell to the floor and started babbling apologies the moment he saw Sesshomaru. He tossed the towel onto Jaaken to at least muffle the sound of the prostrations until the imp wore himself out. By the time the little demon was brave enough to remove the cloth Sesshomaru was already dressed and gazing out the window. "Milord?" Came the squeaky high voice from the floor.

"There will be a gathering held here two nights from now to present Rin to the demon world. You will make all of the arrangements." He ordered less angry than before but still mad enough at himself. How had he let this happen?

"Yes milord. Whom would you like me to invite?" He sighed.

"I leave that to you Jaaken." The imp cringed but didn't argue further. Smart considering the mood Sesshomaru was in he was likely to take it out of Jaaken's hide.

"Shall I send for the seamstress for Rin as well milord?" He waved his hand dismissing Jaaken. She could have whatever she wanted and he well knew it. He didn't need an audience while he berated himself and the faster this whole thing was over with the better. There had to be one demon among the throng that she wanted and if there wasn't well he would just send her to live with the humans. He would leave the choice to her, as always. Jaaken left the room without asking anymore questions even though he clearly wanted to. However he had been given a short time table, intentionally, to work under which gave him much to do.

Sesshomaru stared out into world not really seeing anything long after the night fell and darkness covered everything. He was growing more and more agitated as the idea of this party settled in. He couldn't let Rin go to just anyone. He owed her that much. He owed her more but he wasn't able to do more so making sure she was properly looked after would have to be enough. He would have to be a strong demon, someone capable of protecting her from a world that seemed hell bent on ending her existence. He would have to be kind to her and show her the same kind of care that Sesshomaru himself had. Nothing else would do. And above all else he would have to be worthy of the woman she had become. The problem was no demon came to mind that fit the criteria. He gnashed his teeth together again and shook his head. He would not become his father. He wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: As always thank you for the reviews and adds I really appreciate it! I'm glad the story is going good and hopefully I haven't taken anyone too far out of character. Enjoy!**

_Rin_

She heard Michiru moving around her room so it must have been the morning. She however wasn't in any sort of mood to get up. In fact she intended to spend the whole day in bed. She was still out of sorts with Lord Sesshomaru and it was bothering her. She was angry at him but when she stopped to think over it she realized that it was unfair of her to be so. Had he not allowed her to follow him? Had he not always come for her? Was he not now trying to help her adjust and adapt? The world knew Sesshomaru's distaste for humans and yet still he went completely against the grain to care for _her._ And here she sat, fuming over one tiny incident where he wasn't even really at fault.

All of this did nothing but increase her ire however. She had no right to be angry, and she knew it. Then she just got angry about being angry. Michiru gently nudged her shoulders and called her name. Rin ignored her. Then there was the whole sparring incident. He'd let her win. Which, naturally, made her seethe but why? Was he trying to apologize or something? She never wanted to fight with him. She wanted to sit quietly like they used to and just be near him. It was comforting to her to have some familiarity. Why he had thought that sparring with her would ease the tension between them was beyond her. Though maybe that was just a demon's way. Rin sighed and burrowed deeper into her covers. More and more she was beginning to think there really was no place for her in Lord Sesshomaru's demon world.

Michiru shook her again, this time not so gently so she grumbled and flopped around. "It is time to rise Lady Rin."

"I don't want to." She retorted with uncharacteristic heat. The other woman paused as if deciding what to say next.

"But you must. The seamstress will be here any minute." Rin groaned.

"I definitely want nothing to do with more clothing today Michiru. Tell them I'm sick or something." Michiru gasped and Rin felt the edge of her bed dip as the maid sat down on it.

"My Lady, truly I understand but she is here to make your gown for the party. It is most important and if you refuse her today she will only come back on another."

"What party?"

"The party, my lady. The one that the entire house is in an uproar to make perfect." Rin gritted her teeth and felt the anger returning.

"I wasn't invited to any party Michiru, so tell the seamstress her services are not required." That was met with silence and no doubt a frown. Michiru didn't much care for Rin's occasional bouts of insolence. Rin didn't care. She was not going to be a dress up doll just because she was _expected_ to be at some gathering of demons. She didn't belong there and she had no interest in having this fact shoved in her face.

"Do you really not know?"

"Know what?" She yanked the covers down over her face so Michiru could see just how annoying she was being.

"The party is for you Lady Rin. Lord Sesshomaru commanded all demons of any notable worth to attend so that you could be presented to them." Rin felt her eyes widen. A party for her?

"I didn't…he never said anything." She stammered trying to voice all of the thoughts that were racing in her mind. Finally she sighed and sat up. "A party, to present me?" Michiru nodded with a smile at Rin's return to reason. "When?"

"Tomorrow. Now hurry." With that she jumped off of Rin's bed and continued to do whatever it was she did. Rin took her time getting out of bed and into the bath, trying to pinpoint the cause behind this random turn of events. He had been angry with her when they'd fought in the practice yard. Now it was like he could read her mind and was trying to help her find a place in the demon world. She fretted for a moment that perhaps he could in fact read minds. It wasn't as if the particulars on his demonic powers had ever come up. A generous pink spread across her cheeks as she thought about what else he might have heard in her mind while they sparred.

The anger of course was nothing new. She had intentionally and blatantly defied him. She had seen him get angry in turn. But the reaction she had had when the skin of her arm had slid across the muscled contours of his abdomen was something very new. She wasn't really sure what she could in fact do about it but burdening Lord Sesshomaru was simply out of the question. The Warden had taught her many lessons on the different types of affections so she was pretty confident about the meaning of the feeling. It had been curious to her at first. When she was younger she always valued any of the ways Sesshomaru expressed his affection for her and the impulse had followed through to her now older self. It had however somewhere in the past few months, changed. Now she had more specific wishes for the expression.

Most specifically, touching. She wanted him to touch her. Even just a brush of her hand or a quick embrace even. Not that he ever did those things but it didn't stop her from wanting. Apparently this was very common of young women no matter how alien it felt to her. She was far too shy to ask Michiru about it and Michiru was by far her closest friend. So instead she muddled through the complicated process of attraction on her own, scouring what little notes she had taken on the Warden's lectures. "My Lady, you're going to wrinkle your skin if you sit in there any longer." Michiru interrupted with clear exasperation.

"Oh, sorry." Rin was chagrined but she went through the rest of her morning routine quickly to make up for it. By the time she was dressed and ready to go the seamstress had already been waiting for some time. She did her best not to grumble while the woman showed her every fashionable design and then detailed the different designs she could fuse together. Rin even went so far as to feign interest in the grandiose hairstyles that went along with them. In the end she ended up picking one of the simpler designs which clearly irked the poor seamstress. "Perhaps you would be so good as to show me the fabric samples again?" Rin asked as innocently as she could. This seemed to mollify the woman some.

"Would milady perhaps like to see something specific?" Rin mused over that. She wanted to look elegant and worthy of a demon like her Lord yet still feminine enough. The idea struck her fast and she smiled.

"Perhaps something with white and red? I was thinking perhaps I might like a gown made in the same colors as my Lord's own clothes. To show my loyalty and gratitude." She added with a smile. The seamstress went off in a happy tizzy unrolling many of the yards of fabric she had brought with her. Rin felt a bit guilty as she fingered the expensive soft cloth she intended to use but it was perfect. It was white with a soft pink cherry blossom decal giving her leave to layer a soft red and pink fabric underneath. She would certainly turn heads in this. The seamstress even looked happy with her choice, something that rarely ever happened. Rin's tastes tended to run to simple fabrics and bright patterns.

After she was measured and wrapped up several times the seamstress left for parts unknown to complete the masterpiece. She was gibbering to herself excitedly as she did so which made Rin laugh in spite of herself. She decided to take a tour of the house and see these mass preparations for herself. It was a difficult task to accomplish while trying to stay out of everyone's way but she managed. The main hall was utterly transformed with large tapestries and fancy looking light fixtures everywhere. There were long tables and lots of cushions to sit on gathered around. She passed by the kitchen and smelt something wonderful being cooked but upon hearing the raised voices she decided against entering. Normally the cook was pretty lenient with her but clearly this was a stressful situation.

Rin was surprised by the flurry of activity. She didn't see Lord Sesshomaru anywhere but then she didn't really think she would. There was too much scurrying about for his taste. It was just as well she didn't really want to see him. This new development in their relationship was setting all of the previous observations at a spin. He was turning confusing her into some kind of sport. One moment he was angry and wanted nothing to do with her, then he was angry and wanted to fight, and now he was whatever he was and trying to create a place for her. She shook her head and made her way back to her own rooms. There was just no telling what he would do next much less find a reason behind it.

Rin stifled the groan upon seeing the Warden seated in her usual seat waiting for Rin. She slid the door open further and bowed to her teacher upon entering. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. I was just observing the decorations."

"Curiosity is all well and good young mistress but there are many important things to which we must attend. I have two days to instruct you on proper demonic etiquette so for the time being your other lessons have been suspended." Great. Two days of nothing but the Warden. "Now we will begin with greetings as this is the most logical place." The Warden was in her element now instructing Rin on the polite and no doubt absolutely prim ways of addressing the various demons she would be introduced to. Apparently there were several ways to greet a demon and all of them were naturally complicated. Equally irritating was how it always seemed that just by the tiniest deviation you could mortally offend one.

Rin spent the next two days so wrapped up on protocols and dancing lessons that she hardly noticed their passage. She didn't notice Lord Sesshomaru's absence either, which for her was quite a feat. Dancing was an extreme challenge one that she was convinced she would never master. In the end the Warden just decided to teach her how to politely refuse a dance rather than try to make her unruly limbs do as she wanted. Rin had to agree that was for the best as underneath her beautiful gown she was now a myriad of bruises and scrapes from tripping and falling. She managed not to jump for joy when the Warden made her pronouncement on dancing though she had a feeling she was not as stoic as she intended.

The day of the party saw an increase in household activity if that was possible. Rin of course could only hear it as she had to sit still while three different maids labored to get her hair into exactly the right place. Personally she thought it was ridiculous but she would never offend the nice women who were helping by voicing it. So instead she sat as still as she was able and let her mind drift to more artistic pursuits. She worked a beautiful ink painting in her mind which was only occasionally interrupted by a painful twinge. She really hoped that Lord Sesshomaru was impressed by her display because that was the only way it would be worth it. Every time she even though of the party her stomach did flip flops. She only hoped she wouldn't end up throwing up all over someone. No doubt that was a heinous offense though funny the Warden hadn't covered that.

_The Party_

Rin was all nerves as she waited outside of the main hall to be introduced by the herald. She fidgeted with her gown and tried to not mess with her hair. It had taken hours and when she had finally been allowed to look into a mirror she hadn't recognized herself. She looked like a real Lady now. The maid's had even talked her into painting her face a little. When she finally heard her name she took a deep breath and stepped into the room. She bowed her formal bow as she was supposed and cheered internally as she remained upright. When she lifted her head as she stood she was momentarily stunned by the crowd staring at her.

Demons of all kinds were gathered and now utterly silent as they observed her. Some were in human forms and some were in their animal forms. She tried to search out Lord Sesshomaru but the startling colors kept drawing her eyes. She knew she was supposed to wait for him to come and begin to introduce her but he didn't seem in any rush to do so. All she could was sit and wait while every demon in the place stared at her. It was beyond unnerving to be the focus of so much attention. Besides she was quite certain that several were gazing at her with a more predatory intent than was polite. But that could have just been the nerves talking.

Out of the crowd someone was moving towards her. Her eyes widened thinking perhaps Sesshomaru was finally headed her way but it was not to be. Instead a completely breathtaking woman was walking towards her with liquid grace. Her skin was a pale shade of green that reflected the light from the candles and sparkled. Her hair was ankle length and each strand was different shade of blue or green. The effect was marvelously like water as she moved and her hair swayed with her walk. Her tight fitting gown of iridescent silver made Rin want to run back to her room. There was just no way she would ever be able to hold a candle to this creature. The woman smiled graciously and extended her hands towards Rin as soon as she was in range. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you!" Even her voice was like musical water.

"Hello. I am very honored to meet you." Rin inclined her head not sure of what kind of demon she was addressing or the proper greeting.

"Oh come now girl, there is no need to be so formal with me. I feel like we've been friends for ages now." She laughed and it sounded like a tinkling stream over rocks. Rin knew her eyes were widened but she hardly saw how they had been friends for ages after a two minute acquaintance. "Sesshomaru talks of you often. I think he's really very proud of you." She placed one thin arm around Rin's shoulders and began to point out other demons in the room. Thankfully they had gone back to their own conversations and were now only casting secretive glances her way. "My name is Kaori by the way."

"I am deeply honored to meet any friend of my Lord's." The woman laughed again.

"I am more than his friend my dear. We are betrothed." Rin froze in place. It had never occurred to her that Lord Sesshomaru had a mate. Of course why wouldn't he want this beautiful exotic creature? Rin could barely keep her eyes off the woman. "Don't worry about it; I know he doesn't like to share much information. I'm just glad I got to meet you finally. I am curious though. I had heard that you went by another name now but you were introduced as Rin." Rin was confused. She had never gone by any other name before. "I had heard that you were now called Setsuna, but clearly that was my mistake." When Kaori's lilting voice said the name the sorceress had given Rin her body a jolt. She was scared but then it passed and she was back to just feeling miserable. Somehow she felt wronged. How had Sesshomaru never mentioned her before?

Suddenly there was a familiar white sleeved arm in her vision and she turned to see Lord Sesshomaru standing next to her. He clearly meant for her to take his arm so she did as formally as she could make the gesture. His eyes were darker amber than usual indicating his barely concealed anger. She hoped she hadn't angered him in her choice of clothes but the hard look he pegged Kaori with seemed to point towards another source of anger. "I was just getting acquainted with your ward Lord Sesshomaru. She is really a charming young woman you have every right to be proud."

"This Sesshomaru is aware of his ward's perfection, Kaori." He said in his usual flat tone but there was a hint of bite to it as he clipped the sounds of her name. He led a wide eyed Rin toward the throng of demons without so much as another word and when Rin spared a glance back at Kaori, she looked thoroughly pissed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note:** **Sorry about the delay** **guys I've been having a little trouble deciding where I wanted the story to go but I think I'm good now. **** Thank you as always for all of the reviews and adds.**

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was so angry he could have bitten something. Who did Kaori think she was just introducing herself to Rin like that? Who knew what else she'd said to the poor girl who now looked extremely terrified. Sesshomaru's heightened senses easily picked up the signs of physical distress as well. Once again he was left wondering the cause. Was it because she was uncomfortable around so many demons? Around so many people in general? Or had that woman said something to make her miserable when he had gone through so much effort to do the exact opposite? Of course the other reason behind this party was his own comfort and having her away from him yet he seemed to be unable to let her out of his sight let alone his grasp.

Rin had turned into a rather beautiful female, for a human, but tonight she was just plain beautiful. She'd chosen a dress in the same colors he himself wore. That made his chest swell with pride and reinforced whose property she was to all of those onlookers gathered around. Whether or not she had done so intentionally was irrelevant. He carted his beautiful ward around the gathering making sure to introduce to her to everyone assembled. He only stopped when a stolen glance in her direction showed her eyes had that slightly unfocused look to them and he could tell she was overwhelmed. He ushered her to a seat at the low tables not immediately next to him but only a few away so she was still within easy reach, if he needed to get to her. He then took his own seat at the head of the assembly and stiffened when Kaori sat right next to him. His mother's intentions for them were well known throughout the demonic world but he had yet to agree to the arrangement. At this rate he was not likely too.

The rest of the assembly followed suit as soon as he'd sat. Moments later the large amounts of various food were served by his household servants all looking immaculate if slightly terrified. He inspected them all covertly just to make sure. He waited until he watched Rin take some food before truly relaxing. Barukan had chosen to sit next to her and seemed particularly enthralled with watching her eat. Sesshomaru had no feelings towards Barukan one way or the other. But he observed him very closely as he engaged Rin in a quiet conversation that she seemed to enjoy. She smiled at him graciously and even laughed slightly at whatever he'd just said. Sesshomaru felt muscles tense that shouldn't and had to suppress a growl he had no business making. "He's a good choice for her." The slippery voice of the water demon trailed in his ear. No matter what she did she would always remind him of an eel. Graceful, mysterious, and covered in slime.

"This Sesshomaru does not recall giving you permission to introduce yourself to his ward." He said in his normal bored tone. Of course, underneath it he was seething. This party had been a bad idea after all. He had unwittingly placed himself in a position where his focus was split. Half of him was trying to watch Rin without appearing obvious in doing so while the other was trying to avoid any further interaction with Kaori.

"He's intelligent, powerful, and master of his own territory. Yes he's quite a good match. Not to mention he's deviously handsome." The laughter that followed was like a cascade of water over rocks. He gritted his teeth and turned back to face Rin and her companion. She was laughing again, the expression changing her face into a breathtaking spectacle. Barukan was all of things Kaori had mentioned, except perhaps handsome. Sesshomaru wasn't particularly aware of what Rin considered attractive however as he thought about it. He certainly wasn't anything like Sesshomaru. His hair was short and black. His eyes were the deep blue of the sky at twilight and his body didn't seem particularly fearsome to Sesshomaru's gaze. As the current alpha of the shadow demon clan he was in fact master of a large territory. The only allegiance he owed was to Sesshomaru himself.

"If I could have everyone's attention please." A familiar, grating old voice spoke from the center of the room. Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to migrate to the owner of the voice slowly. Totosai stood in the center of his hall looking very much like the unwelcome old geezer he was. Sesshomaru didn't recall inviting him and made a mental note to pummel the imp later. "As most of you are well aware I was a great personal friend to the late father of our gracious host." Sesshomaru managed not to snort at the exaggeration, barely. "It would have pleased Inutaisho to no end to see his eldest son finally learn some temperance when it comes to lesser species." Sesshomaru felt his fist clench and bit down on the inside of his cheek. Insulting him and Rin in one breath, the man was truly gifted. He produced an ornately gilded box from somewhere and held it out towards Rin. She looked at him with wide confused eyes. "A gift for this momentous occasion." He smiled at her and Sesshomaru felt more than saw Kaori's power begin to hum as it increased around her.

Rin rose from her seat after a moment's hesitation and then made her slow graceful way around the tables. She bowed before Totosai and Sesshomaru chose to ignore it. Kaori was watching the box with a greedy anticipation that was beginning to make him uncomfortable. "Thank you, Master Totosai. You are very generous." Rin's clear musical voice wafted up from her subservient position. That was almost enough to make Sesshomaru put a stop to this whole charade but just as he had decided to move a cool damp hand landed on his sleeve. He growled low to make sure Kaori knew if she didn't withdraw her hand she was forfeiting it. She smiled at him in what he would have described as a lewd manner and then withdrew her hand slowly, keeping her eyes downcast. Yes, every way an alpha demon would expect his mate to behave. Except Sesshomaru did not think of her in that manner. At all.

Rin stood to her full height, now easily seeing over Totosai's small frame and accepted the box. She opened it slowly revealing a pair of bracers, now doubt perfectly fitted to Rin's wrists. They had a small amount of power in them that emitted a pulse as soon as Rin's hesitant fingers touched the metal. She seemed surprised by this and looked to their creator questioningly. Sesshomaru was now completely still, curiosity winning out over his other emotions for the moment. "These bracers will protect you from harm, little lady." She nodded once and then removed them from their case and clasped them to her arms. The pulse that followed was more intense and encompassed Rin's entire body before fading away to a distant hum. She turned fear widened eyes back to Totosai. "They will not come free unless your heart no longer beats." Sesshomaru felt his face frown before several shocked glances his way informed him it was time to mask it.

"Thank you Master Totosai. You honor me with this." Rin bowed again now accompanied by her gift. Totosai was practically hopping with happiness until he caught Sesshomaru's gaze and the latter motioned him forward with an imperial crook of his clawed finger. Kaori giggled softly, though not soft enough to escape his notice. Why his anger excited her wasn't as perplexing as it should have been. He was beginning to understand the confusing workings of the female mind and he had much better things to be occupied with. Totosai approached him and knelt down low.

"You should have informed this Sesshomaru that you intended to bring a gift." He glared down at the master sword maker. Totosai mumbled something offensive to which Sesshomaru decided not to comment.

"You have now created a problem Totosai and I wonder how you plan to fix it?" Sesshomaru turned his angry glare toward Kaori who had just decided to speak. He knew his eyes were wider than normal but he was shocked. She was speaking as if she were already mistress of this house _and_ as if he himself was unable to do so. "No one else thought to bring a gift." She hissed down at the craftsmen.

"My most humble apologies. I was merely possessed by the urge to create these for young Rin once I'd heard what happened. It was truly coincidence I ended up here this night." Coincidence, hah. More like the smell of fresh food moved the old man's stomach to create a reason to come here.

"I still haven't heard how you plan to rectify the situation." Kaori said with clear displeasure. Sesshomaru waved Totosai away imperially as soon as the old man's head rose and turned angry eyes to Kaori. He was on his feet a second later looking down at her until she realized he meant for her to follow him. Lust glittered plainly in her eyes and he turned before she could see the disgust he felt. He walked away from the party ignoring questions posed by the braver demons among them. He walked through the hallway until he was sure he would not be overheard. Then in a blur of speed he grabbed Kaori's elbow and pushed her hard into the wall.

"I do not know why you feel the need to push me this evening Kaori but you are doing quite well at it." She gave a look of confused innocence which he didn't buy for a second. "I am the Master of this house, not you or anyone else. I decide who does and does not speak to _my_ ward and _I_ will certainly decide when and to whom I am mated. Not you, not my mother, nor any other creature in existence besides me will command my fate. Is that in anyway unclear?" He growled the last bit out feeling weeks of frustration finally find a target. She slithered out of his grasp and pressed close to him.

"I didn't realize I was infuriating you so much. I merely wanted to stake my claim. With all of those females present it's hard to reign in the jealousy." She boldly encircled her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder, creating the ability to whisper in his ear. He decided that not moving would be the best response. "Half of them believe you in love with that human anyway." She spit out the word human like it was foul tasting fish. He froze in place and stared at the wall behind her. "Come now Sesshomaru, it isn't really that much of a stretch is it?" He slowly looked down at the water demon that was trying her hardest to seduce him. "You're father loved a human, you're brother loves a human, I mean it's easy to see how they would assume the pattern here." He stiffened at the reference to Inuyasha. She at least had the brain power to know never to mention the half breed's name in Sesshomaru's presence.

"This Sesshomaru is not his father." He snapped and moved swiftly back toward the party breaking her embrace. He stalked back towards the party before he stopped and turned just enough to be heard over his shoulder. "You have pushed me quite far enough this evening. I want you gone from my territory before the sun rises." With that he made his way back to the main hall. The throng of demons had made their way around the feast and were now tapering off into small groups our bidding Rin farewell. Barukan was still seated beside her and conversing whenever she was able to. He sat down in his seat once more feeling no particular need to be hospitable. His gaze passed over the food and he found Totosai gorging himself. Just as he'd thought though the gift he had given Rin was quite a gift.

He'd returned just in time it seemed as he watched Barukan hold his hand in front of Rin's eyes. "I brought you a gift as well, though I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate." Sesshomaru heard the low voice speak softly so only Rin would hear. Of course, he was in a room full of demons, most of whom possessed the ability to hear him no matter the volume of his voice. He released his grip and a silver chain dropped from his grasp ending in an elegant pendant. Rin's eyes brightened and she smiled genuinely at the demon offering the gift.

"Thank you Master Barukan, it's beautiful." Barukan liked that response very much. Sesshomaru repressed the immediate urge to walk over and pulverize the trinket in his grasp. Damn it she needed to get away from him before his stupid infatuation got out of control and he did something stupid. She seemed to like Barukan enough. He wasn't enough in Sesshomaru's mind but she liked him and that outweighed his concerns. He could always keep a distant watch on her anyways. He watched the shadow demon unfasten the necklace and then Rin flushed and moved her hair to the side, revealing the long smooth line of her pale neck. The demon refastened the chain around her throat and smiled possessively as she fingered the charm. The color still tinged her cheeks that lovely shade of pink.

Fine. If she wanted that lowly shadow demon than she could have him. Whatever got her out of his house and away from his sight faster the better. He decided to stop watching her so intently and turned his gaze to the rest of the party. "Pity that you don't in fact understand humans though you seem to have developed a tolerance for them." Totosai's voice came out of nowhere; disrupting Sesshomaru's discreet checking of Rin's mood.

"This Sesshomaru has no need to tolerate inferior life forms." He said angrily.

"And yet you went to so much trouble for the young human girl?"

"Hn."

"True she would still be the young girl she was before if it wasn't for you and I understand if you acted out of guilt." Sesshomaru ground his teeth together harder and seriously considered hitting the old man. "Perhaps you should let her go and live a human life as she was always meant to. I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome would be more than happy to take her in." Okay that did it. Old man or not, no one mentioned the cur in Sesshomaru's house. Totosai looked up at Sesshomaru and saw the angry glare then cowered away. "Such a pity you aren't more like your father. He would have like Rin a lot." Sesshomaru actually took a swipe at the old man but it was halfhearted and Totosai was far more agile than his appearance gave him credit for. He was far out of reach and bowing before summoning that dreadful cow of his and riding off. Sesshomaru turned back to the party to be caught up in a pair of deep brown eyes regarding him with a worried expression. She was worried about him? He nodded to her which only seemed to increase her worry. She excused herself from the table and made her way over to him.

He tried not to watch her walk towards him he really did. But the soft fabric dancing around the curves of her body was mesmerizing. He really, really wanted to touch that dress but he knew full well just how bad of an idea that was. Then she was suddenly kneeling beside him and smiling softly. "Thank you milord. This party was very beautiful." He tried to breathe through his mouth so less of her scent would overwhelm him. She didn't usually sit this close. In fact she hadn't been within touching reach of him since that unfortunate incident in his office. The party was beautiful she said. Did she like it? Was she pleased or merely being polite? Why did it matter? "I enjoyed meeting everyone. Really, Lord Sesshomaru, thank you." She leaned in even closer to him, steadying herself with a hand on his arm, and then she reached up and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. "I believe I'll retire for the evening." She gave him a little bow before rising to her feet and leaving the room. His eyes trailed after her still blinking in shock. She'd actually kissed him. No one had ever been brave enough to kiss him, save for Kaori. Kaori who was now fuming in the corner of the hall, her malice directed at Rin's receding form.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay (again). I'm really rather slow with this updating aren't I? Well anyways, thanks as always for the reviews and adds. I hope you enjoy this **

_Rin_

Rin sat in her room rereading Barukan's latest missive. Over the last few weeks they had kept in near constant contact. After the party she had been a nervous wreck wondering if she had made Sesshomaru angry and then had moped around at the thought of him marrying that woman. Although, she supposed it made perfect sense. She was a powerful demon and very beautiful. She also had a cruel streak in her. She had mentioned the sorceress even though it had caused Rin some obvious discomfort. Of course, that was to be expected. She was marking her territory. Rin frowned as she thought of Lord Sesshomaru mating that woman. Perhaps he was very attracted to her after all. She really had no experience when it came to that sort of thing. Barukan had ensured her that their mating was all but formally finished.

Barukan had turned out to be a great friend. He had written her of so many things these past weeks. Giving her insight as well as courage. Through Barukan's urging she had decided to try and learn the new powers she possessed, thanks to the sorceress that had forever changed her. What she had discovered was a wide array of possibilities. Apparently the sorceress had control over flesh and that was how she had manipulated the body that Rin now inhabited. Rin was careful to practice far from the eyes of servants who might report back to Lord Sesshomaru. She didn't like lying to him but she wasn't yet sure how he would take the idea. Besides she didn't want to interrupt him from the mated life she had clearly taken him away from. With that thought she sank into another morose dip and gazed out her window with a sigh. She had been thinking lately about her future. Quite a lot actually. And if she was honest with herself, that future was not here.

It had taken her time to admit that her girlish dream of staying with Lord Sesshomaru forever had morphed into one of them being mated and living out their days as they did now. But it was all just shades of the same impossible color. There was no way that it could work even if he wanted it to. And who was she to force herself on him anyway? He had saved her, many times over; cared for her when no one else did and now he had gone through all of the trouble to give her an elaborate coming out party. She was decided. She would leave and give him space to be a demon without constantly having a human to worry over. Not to mention privacy to get back to his mated life. He probably wanted children of his own she thought. A son to carry on the legacy. The thought of Kaori giving him that child made her heart gasp but that was how the world worked and she couldn't be a part of this one anymore.

The only decision left to make was where. Where would she go if she couldn't be here? Logically she should go back to Kagome and Inuyasha. Perhaps she could learn to become a priestess like Kagome. It was unlikely that any man anywhere would ever compare to Sesshomaru anyways. Stupid dog demon, he'd ruined everything with his absurd perfection. She chatisised herself thoroughly as soon as she'd thought it. How could she think such unkind words at the demon that had created for her a place to be safe? It was no wonder she had idolized him in her youth and fallen so hard for him in her present. He had given her the one thing she had desperately needed and done so without asking or without any thought of wanting something in return. It had always been her choice to follow him; he had made that abundantly clear. So now, she was choosing to leave and she had no doubt he would accept it.

While she searched around her room for the things she would like to take with her the door to her room opened and her maid Michiru bowed before entering. She was all but fluttering around the room in excitement, pulling out the more ceremonial kimonos in Rin's collection and regarding them all with a frown. "Am I going somewhere today?" Rin asked somehow managing to keep her irritation at not being informed of her own agenda for the day, again, from showing. Of all the things she would leave behind she imagined the freedom she gained would be slightly mollifying. Michiru turned to her distractedly and shook her head.

"The Master has returned so we must get you ready for supper." Rin's traitorous heart beat faster at the thought of Lord Sesshomaru eating dinner with her. Not that he ever actually _ate_ of course, but on occasion he did sit with her and keep her company. Strange, silent company.

"I am quite adequately dressed for dinner Michiru there is no need for all of that." Rin waved a hand at the obscene display of finely woven fabric now draped all over her bed. Michiru smiled and then nodded to herself and picked up the green one with a golden leaf pattern. She came over to Rin and started to undress her with a brusque efficiency despite Rin's protests. "Will you at least tell me why it is so important for me to wear this thing tonight? What has happened?"

"It's not my place to say." The maid responded so Rin tucked her arms around herself and then stepped away from the robe she held out.

"I refuse to dress any further until you tell me what this nonsense is all about." Rin darted away when Michiru came towards her and was rewarded with a frustrated sigh.

"It is meant to be a surprise Mistress. If I tell you I will not only ruin it but anger the Master."

"I promise to act surprised." She said solemnly. She tried to ignore the way her pulse raced at the thought of what Sesshomaru meant to surprise her with. Her last surprise had been a giant party and a very angry mate. What else was there? Michiru sighed again and sat on a chair staring at Rin with wide eyes.

"Fine, have it your way. Master Barukan has made an offer for you." Rin's heart froze and her muscles locked in place. "And Lord Sesshomaru has accepted. You are to be mated my Lady. I hear Master Barukan is a fine demon with a large territory and he is very pleasant to look at." Michiru added in a gush. Rin was having trouble convincing her heart that it did in fact have to beat or she would die. When it finally started she moved on to her lungs. Telling them to inflate again didn't seem to get her anywhere. "Why Mistress, you look upset. Are you not pleased?" Michiru actually look terrified so Rin forced a brief smile.

"No, Michiru I am quite pleased just surprised is all. Master Barukan made no mention of his intentions in our correspondence." Michiru chuckled and swatted the air near Rin's arm.

"Well that would hardly be appropriate now would it? Now you must promise to act not only surprised but enthusiastic by the news when Lord Sesshomaru tells you, yes?" Rin could only nod having used up her ability to speak with her previous answer. She held out her numb arms to Michiru who proceeded to finish dressing her in the kimono that was Sesshomaru's favorite. She wondered if Michiru had done that on purpose or perhaps the maid simply didn't know. It was going to look like Rin already knew what was coming if she went into the hall like this but she really had no other options. Her maid had vetoed all other selections in her wardrobe. She fingered the necklace around her neck absently as she tried to make her brain start working again. Michiru took her hair down and then put it back up in a half up do that seemed to always please Lord Sesshomaru. "Alright, you're ready." Michiru had tears in her eyes and she ushered Rin over to the door.

Rin made her way to the hall on autopilot then sat down at her usual place. Sesshomaru was not already seated there which only leant evidence to the momentous change that was now upheaving her life. She forced herself not to fidget or stare dejectedly at anything in the room. He was doing her a great honor in arranging this for her. After all she had been considering leaving herself less than an hour earlier. Of course, a lot had changed between then and now. The door opened and she turned her gaze to watch as the man himself entered the room. He didn't glance at her so he was thankfully unable to see the way she stared at him. His long white hair was exactly the same as it had been the first time she'd seen him in the clearing. She'd spent a good deal of time watching the way that hair swayed with his walk. She blinked and lowered her gaze to the table, giving him a little bow once he was seated as was proper.

"Good evening Rin, how fare thee?" Jaken asked. She looked across at the little imp and felt another pang of loss as she realized she would no longer have him around.

"Very well Master Jaken, and you?" She replied politely being very careful to keep her face neutral.

"Very well indeed. Our travels were most productive." He let out the little giggle that normally accompanied his voice whenever he got excited and she found herself smiling back. He was about to add to his statement but a stern look from Sesshomaru and then the entrance of the food diverted his attention. Jaken dove into his meal with his usual gusto once again giving Rin the excuse to ponder just how much food he could really fit into that little body. She poked at her own food and ate only a bite or two. She wasn't particularly hungry _before_ she had been informed that her life was once again going to change drastically.

"Are you unwell?" Sesshomaru's deep growly voice cut through the silence jolting Jaken and causing Rin to look his way curiously.

"I am quite well milord." She answered after a tense moment of waiting passed between them.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Oh right. Of course he would choose _now_ to watch her and comment on her behavior.

"I have very little appetite this evening is all."

"Are you unwell?" She tried not to stare at him but it was with difficulty. Sesshomaru hated to repeat himself almost as much as he hated humans. Yet he just had.

"Indeed I am well, just not hungry." She smiled at him even though the expression seemed painful just at that moment. His golden eyes watched her intently not entirely persuaded by her pleasant expression.

"This Sesshomaru has come to an arrangement with Master Barukan regarding his ward that will perhaps uplift her mood."

"Master Barukan, is he the shadow demon from the party several weeks ago?" She inquired politely, knowing full well that he knew they corresponded still. Yet he hadn't really left her much room to reply and she knew he would relapse into silence without prodding. This was a conversation that was best done quickly so she could retreat to her room and cry. His eyes narrowed but he otherwise did not comment on the increase in her heart rate or the blatant lie she had just uttered.

"Yes, it seems he was quite taken with you. He has made an offer for you to be his mate." She widened her eyes appropriately and even played a little open and close with her mouth for added effect.

"I am most flattered." She said in a quite humble voice. At least that was how it sounded.

"I have accepted this offer." He spoke in his usual flat tone that suggested the arranging of her future interested him no more than deciding what to eat that day. She would have frowned at his dismissivness but that would only have drawn out the conversation longer and she could feel panic setting in.

"When are we to be mated?" She asked hating the way that it came out. Almost choked but not quite. It was definitely strained though. He studied her a moment or two before responding.

"As soon as it can be done." She felt her spine straighten and her eyes start to blink rapidly. He couldn't wait to be rid of her. It felt like he'd struck her when all he had done was be himself, the same demon he had been all the years she had known him.

"Very well. If you will excuse me." She started to stand when Jaken's high pitched indignance on behalf of his Master halted her.

"Have you no idea how grateful you should be right now you stupid girl? You are a _human_! Barukan was kind enough to make an offer of some substance for you and your Lord has accepted and…"

"And I'm sure you will agree, Master Jaken, that there are a fair number of things I need to attend to before the ceremony is to occur." She turned to Sesshomaru and bowed low to the floor. "If I did not fully express my gratitude appropriately milord I deeply apologize. I thank you for the honor you have bestowed on me."

"Hn." Was the reply she got and she was used to it by now. So she rose onto her feet and curtseyed again.

"I beg you would excuse me." He waved her away with an imperious hand so she scuttled away as fast as was appropriate. Instead of heading to her room and her no doubt eagerly anticipating maid she veered off into the garden and burst through into the fresh night air. Jasmine perfumed the night all around her and she breathed it in deep. She would not cry. Jaken was right. Sesshomaru was honoring her greatly by arranging a marriage for her, to a demon no less. He was making sure she was taken care of permanently. Barukan was not a horrible match anyways. He was good looking, very wealthy had a position of no small standing in the world and she liked him well enough. True it was as a friend but that was better than nothing wasn't it?

She could still leave she thought as she stared at the edge of her Lord's property. She could just pack something light and head out into the unknown. There would be a human village soon enough and someone would no doubt take her in. Maybe she could even get directions to Kagome's village from there and head that way. Provided Lord Sesshomaru didn't chase after her of course. But why would he? Clearly he wanted nothing more than her absence. The thought had the tears that were already in her eyes brimming over and falling down her cheeks. No she couldn't leave him like that. She would not disgrace him in such a way after all of the effort expended to secure her comfort and well being. She would marry Barukan and try her hardest to be happy in that life. She would still see Sesshomaru from time to time anyway. Their paths would cross in the world of demons or maybe even he would call on her to visit sometime. That would be nice. Probably would bring his mate and they're happy little brood of children though she thought angrily. That was something she _definitely_ didn't want to see. Ever. She huddled in on herself even more and let the misery wash over her just this once. After this she would never… "Rin."

Sesshomaru's deep voice startled her so much she actually jumped. She then hastily wiped at her tear streaked face in an effort to hide what he no doubt already smelt. "Yes milord. I know I'm not supposed to be in the garden this late but I just needed some fresh air." She babbled while trying to make herself more presentable before she turned around to face him. She felt a light prick at her chin and then her face was lifted upwards to meet the eyes of Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru does not appreciate your attempts at deceit, Rin." She blinked, trying to find something to say that would be truthful and yet not ungrateful for everything he had done for her. He stared down into her eyes searching for his answer without asking the question. What he found seemed to shock him because his eyes widened briefly and then blinked once. "I thought you would be pleased." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Yup, I suck at updating. But anyway here you go next chapter, little bit of fluff for you **** I know it's a bit shorter than usual and I apologize. I wanted to get you something new. **** Hope you like it.**

_Sesshomaru_

"I thought you would be pleased." He felt the words pass through his lips but he was too stunned to stop it. He knew she liked the worthless shadow demon. Did she think he wasn't aware of their correspondence? He had just told her that not only were her attempts at lying pathetic but he hated it. He stared her down while she brushed the tears from under her eyes.

"I am pleased, milord, just overwhelmed." His answering growl rippled out through the night and he turned the stare into a glare.

"I will not tolerate your disobedience Rin." His voice was low and rough due to his impromptu loss of control. He struggled to get it back while she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Alright then. Why?" His rage cooled in the face of her apparent acquiescence. Of course, the question made no sense. So he waited for her to clarify. "Why Master Barukan?"

"You like him." He said with just a hint of challenge. If she dared to lie to him again he wasn't really sure what he would do. Nothing pleasant.

"Yes, he has become a good friend over the weeks." _Friend?_ They wrote letters back and forth as fast as their hands could write. "I'm just curious how you came to believe I had…romantic feelings for him." She groped around for a word and he watched as a faint blush tinged her cheeks.

"This Sesshomaru is not blind." She waited and blinked several times before sighing.

"That isn't an answer." Actually it was one but he bit back the need to growl at her. Who did she think she was anyway?

"You write to each other on an increasingly frequent basis." He snapped at her. He watched her face scowl and then smooth back out before she responded.

"Yes we do. Friends often exchange letters in such a manner, or so my tutors tell me." Well this just wasn't working out the way he'd planned. She was supposed to be happy and wander about the estate chattering excitedly about the wedding. Then she would be mated and gone from his constant thoughts. Instead she was sad and now angry about it. To make matters worse she was challenging him. Him! Lord Sesshomaru Overlord of the West being challenged by a human. A female human no less. But the absolute top of this manifold disaster was how her flare of temper was boiling his blood. Not in anger. No that would have been easy. This was something much worse. The more she challenged him and demanded he prove himself as dominant the more he wanted her. He snaked forward on an angry wave of impulse and lifted the necklace she always wore so it dangled in front of her face.

"You wear this everyday." He hissed angrily at her. Her eyes flared again like they had in the training yard that day they'd sparred. She yanked the necklace out of his grasp and took a step a back. He resisted the urge to follow.

"Why would you just accept an offer of marriage for me anyway? Without asking my thoughts on the matter or my feelings? Or perhaps neither of these things matter to you?" She was shouting at him. He blinked momentarily rocked by the new boldness but he was back to angry soon enough.

"That is how these things are accomplished. This Sesshomaru has no need to explain himself to you, his ward."

"It has always been my decision to stay has it not?" He let his face blank back to nothing while he tried to get ahead of her thought process. "Why would you suddenly make that decision for me? Unless I have somehow displeased you?" The tenor of her voice changed to that slightly quivering one she used when she was afraid of the response to whatever she'd said. Damnit. She was really good at this. He realized he probably shouldn't have gotten her the best tutors everywhere. He'd turned her into a beautiful, intelligent, completely irresistible woman and was now angry because he himself was falling under her sway.

"I will not force you to do anything you don't wish to." She seemed taken aback by his response. What did she think of him? He had thought she wanted that shadow demon so when he'd asked Sesshomaru had said yes. It made sense. Rin was quiet and stared off into the darkness. Her face was blank betraying nothing of her thoughts which now he wanted to know. Why did she always make him second guess every little decision he made? And why, every time when he thought he was finally fixing this mess did she have to turn it all around and get angry with him?

"I've never had any feelings for Master Barukan beyond friendship. He is a good demon and a good match. I meant it when I told you I was honored and appreciative of everything you've done." She turned her head toward him sending all of that long black hair slithering around her body. "If you want me to marry him, I will." He frowned. Well there was no way to answer that truthfully. He wanted her out of the house but the idea of her mating….well it just made him want to sink his fangs into something. Preferably the flesh of a certain shadow demon….No. He was _not_ going to think like that anymore. She was not his. This was about Rin and what was best for her. What was best for her was getting far far away from him before he did something irreparable. "Is that what you want Sesshomaru?" His entire body pulsed at the use of his name but he remained where he was.

No. "Yes." She stiffened as if he'd struck her. Damnit why couldn't he say something right? "This Sesshomaru wants what is best for you, Rin." She nodded and then dropped into a bow that made him want to growl all over again.

"Very well then. I'll retire for the evening with your permission, my Lord." He waited for her to raise her eyes to his and then waved her away. He watched her go and frowned after her. His chest hurt watching her shrinking form and then being closed off from it entirely when the door closed. He could of course just go open it back up but that was hardly appropriate. He didn't like having all these feelings all of a sudden. They were driving him insane and making him do foolish crazy things. Things he had never even considered doing before. He shook his head and growled softly to himself before stomping off into the night.

He patrolled the edge of his estate to give his body a chance to work off the frustration. How had his life gotten so completely out of his control? There was no one of any real interest to fight. Even that stupid half breed cur had settled down into a life of quiet mated bliss. He himself was now all but engaged without ever having actually decided to be so and was becoming more and more besotted with his ward. Rin of all people. That puzzlingly calming little girl with her irritating songs and never ending gifts. He kicked at the dirt and huffed. He had to do something about Kaori. With no one left to fight there was no honest reason to put off the whole mating business. Confirm the line of succession and all that. Of course, he'd seen first hand what happened when demons that were unsuited for each other mated.

Yet wasn't that how it always worked? Demons mated for power and necessity not love or any other emotion. Kaori was a powerful demon; even if the thought of mating with her made his skin crawl he couldn't deny the rightness of the idea. She was powerful and so was he. A mixing of their bloodlines would produce even more powerful offspring. Just because he would rather it was someone different didn't mean he had to cater to that wish. He tried to wrap his brain around the idea of living with Kaori. Having her constantly in the house. Pleasing her body with his own. He frowned as his mental image of Kaori was quickly replaced by someone softer with long black hair that was tangled around his arm... He bit off the thought with an angry rumble in his chest. Why was she plaguing him like this? Just because she was his mate didn't give her the right to go traipsing through his subconscious whenever she felt like it.

He stopped and stared at nothing while he replayed that last thought in his head. With a flicker of a thought he was in Rin's room staring down at her sleeping form. It was one thing to think of her as _his_ because in a way she was. A perfectly acceptable way. She was _his_ ward. Thinking of her as his mate was just completely and utterly unacceptable. It was too late now however. He'd thought it. Now the thought would be there all the time. Nagging him. Not to mention the giant continent worth of issues his subconscious would now plague him with. Rin sighed in her sleep and turned her face towards him. He wanted to sigh too. Loudly. He gnashed his teeth together and tried to figure out a way out of this now even bigger mess. He could tell Kaori no easily enough. She'd be offended but he hadn't ever said anything to give her any hope on the matter. Barukan would be an entirely different problem all together. He'd already given his agreement and Rin had said she would anyway.

What was he even going through all this planning for? He was going to take a human mate? Like his father and his half breed brother? He frowned down at Rin. This would never have happened if he hadn't resurrected her. If his father had just left him the Tetusaiga he wouldn't have even needed to make the choice. What was he going to do now? He could just let her go. He could watch over her from far away and never have to actually voice any of this internal ridiculousness. Somehow he figured Barukan would not be very receptive to him just popping up in their bedroom unannounced in the middle of the night. His whole body bristled at that thought and felt his lips peel back off his fangs. It took him a few good minutes to calm down enough to shake his head at himself. Yeah she was just going to move out and marry some other demon? He needed time. She moaned softly and flopped over again pushing a fresh wave of her scent into his nose.

Before he could stop himself he reached down and lifted a lock of hair bringing it close to his face and inhaling deeply. This was such a mess and he really needed to leave before something happened. With another sniff he was gone. He rematerialized on the top floor of the mansion where he resided and where Jaken did whatever it was that he did all day. The imp squeaked as Sesshomaru took form right beside him. That hadn't been intentional but it served his purpose so he let it go. "Is milord alright?" He didn't reply choosing to sit near the window and stare out into the night. "She's a thoughtless human woman sire. She doesn't understand the great honor you are bestowing her. Stupid impudent little brat. If I were you I would beat her like she deserves for defying you." Sesshomaru fought all of his brand new, okay not so brand new, mating instincts and kept himself still as a statue.

"You will make all of the arrangements for the mating ceremony." Jaken nodded and bowed low.

"And what will the date be my Lord?"

"Leave that open ended for the time being." Jaken began sputtering and stammering to the point where Sesshomaru clenched his jaws together hard.

"But, milord, you said earlier that it was to be as soon as possible."

"I know what I said Jaken." He snapped. The imp immediately prostrated himself and apologized. "And the mating will take place as soon as possible, once Rin is ready." Jaken seemed confused and definitely wanted to ask but Sesshomaru was glaring him down so he didn't. He answered some menial questions about estate management until his servant decided to finally leave him alone. Alone in his room was a very good plan. Even if that left him even more time with his traitorous thoughts.


	10. Author Update

Author Update: For all of those who still read this I apologize for the INTENSE delay in progress. I have not given up this story I just seem to have lost the muse for it. I am still working on finding it again. Once more, sorry, as soon as I can I'll be posting more. Thank you all for reading and enjoying. It is not forgotten I promise.


End file.
